Dark Princess
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: AU/Pembunuh bayaran yang merupakan empat gadis cantik menamakan diri mereka Dark Princess harus berhadapan dengan pemuda agen kepolisian. Apa agen kepolisian itu berhasil menangkap Dark Princess atau sebaliknya? Sepertinya kisah ini tak hanya soal membunuh dan melindungi, mengejar dan melarikan diri, menyerang dan bertahan, namun cinta dan konsekuensi.WARNING INSIDE. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Dark Princess_

_Summary : Sekolompok pembunuh bayaran yang merupakan gadis-gadis cantik menamakan diri mereka Dark Princess harus berhadapan dengan beberapa pemuda agen kepolisian. Apa agen kepolisian tersebut berhasil menangkap Dark Princess atau bahkan sebaliknya? Sepertinya kisah ini tak hanya soal membunuh dan melindungi, mengejar dan melarikan diri, menyerang dan bertahan, namun cinta dan INSIDE. Don't like? Don't read ! Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Warnings : _**_**Alternative Universe**_** , ****_M for Blood and Echi (soft lime), typo(s), out of characters, etc_**

.

.

Menurut kami hal ini bukan kejahatan namun suatu kebutuhan

Kami menyukai hal ini, membasahi tubuh kami dengan darah milik orang lain

Jika kalian bertanya tentang dosa? Dosa tak lebih dari sebuah konsekuensi yang mutlak dijalani

Mereka bilang kami manis untuk meracuni

Mereka bilang kami hebat untuk menghancurkan

Mereka bilang kami mempesona untuk membinasakan

Mereka bilang kami cerdas untuk membunuh

.

.

**_Proudly Present_**

**_Dark Princess_**

**_._**

"Nnnngghh..." lenguh seorang perempuan di atas ranjang yang hanya menggunakan selimut tebal sebagai penutup tubuh polosnya saat ini. Wajah cantiknya tampak sangat berantakan dan kelelahan. Dering ponsel di sampingnya memaksa kelopaknya terbuka.

"Apa?" tanya perempuan itu malas.

"_Queens_," jawab suara di ponselnya singkat

"Baiklah aku segera kesana."

Perempuan cantik berambut panjang kuning pucat tersebut bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidurnya. Tak berapa lama ia keluar mengenakan pakaian yang serupa dengan mantel hujan berwarna abu-abu tua selutut, lengkap dengan _hills_ dan kaca mata hitam.

"Kau mau kemana putri?" tanya pemuda yang juga tinggal di apartemen perempuan tersebut.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita lanjutkan permainan kita!" ajak pemuda itu lagi dengan menyeringai.

"Tidak janji, sampai jumpa!" tukas perempuan tersebut lantas melambaikan tangannya keluar pintu apartemen. Ia berjalan keluar apartemen mewah miliknya lalu mengemudikan Bentley silver menemui orang yang menghubunginya tadi.

Jika kalian bertanya apa hubungan antara perempuan tersebut dengan pemuda yang tinggal satu atap dengannya maka merekapun tak mengetahuinya. Pemuda itu memang sangat memuja perempuan yang kemarin malam tidur dengannya. Namun bagaimana dengan perempuan itu, ia hanya menganggap sebagai suatu kesenangan.

Hal ini bukan masalah prostitusi tetapi sebuah reaksi akan aksi dari masa lalu. Masa lalu yang membuatnya seperti itu, masa lalunya yang membuat ia senang dengan darah dan air mata laki-laki.

**_Dark Princess_**

"Selamat pagi _princess_!" salam wanita cantik berambut pirang bertubuh proporsional pada empat remaja perempuan cantik yang tengah duduk manis di sofa menunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi _queen_!" jawab mereka.

"Tch langsung saja, apa misi kita kali ini _Queen_ Tsunade?" tanya perempuan lain yang juga berambut pirang baru saja tiba namun tentu mereka berbeda usia.

"Ah kau memang selalu tidak sabar Ino. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian," jawab wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade, kali ini ia menghadap layar LCD sambil menggenggam laser penunjuk di tangannya.

"Ini adalah Lord Stafford cucu lansung Master Arthur Chatto dari selingkuhannya yang berada di Jepang. Pria ini adalah dalang dari perampokan pistol revolver Colt _Phyton_ yang akan dikirim ke Hokaido,"

"..."

"Misi kita kali ini adalah membunuh Lord Stafford bersih dan tuntas seperti biasa."

"Ehm, aku yakin misi ini akan sulit. Namun aku ingin mengetahui siapa klien kita sekarang?" tanya gadis cantik lain berambut _soft pink_ yang juga berada di situ menggenggam senjata khusus sniper kesayangannya.

"Klien kita adalah pemilik perusahaan senjata Colt, Sakura. Mereka menawarkan senjata apapun yang kita inginkan di tambah 2,5 juta $ dolar sebagai imbalannya."

"Cukup seimbang dengan resiko yang kita hadapi nanti, baiklah kami setuju." Ujar gadis berambut _soft pink_ tersebut. Ia memang selalu tertarik jika membicarakan soal senjata.

"Bagus, penjelasan selanjutnya dapat kalian lihat di sini, aku ada urusan lain." Ujar Tsunade sambil menunjukkan monitor virtual pada keempat gadis tersebut.

Kemudian Tsunade berjalan keluar dari ruang pertemuan mewah yang ada dalam mansion mereka. Mansion bergaya era Victorian yang didominasi warna keemasan dan berbagai barang artistik mahal di dalamnya. Mansion untuk organisasi pembunuh bayaran kelas atas seperti mereka. _Dark Princess_ and _her_ _Queens_.

_Dark Princess_ adalah sebutan untuk empat pembunuh bayaran remaja perempuan cantik yang bekerja untuk ratunya atau biasa disebut _Queens_. _Queens_ juga berjumlah empat wanita dewasa yang tak kalah cantik, hebat, cerdas dan tentu saja mempesona. Berbeda dengan _princess_, _Queens_ bekerja di belakang medan. Mereka memberikan misi, memonitor, melindungi dan mengawasi putri mereka. Memastikan bahwa misi dapat untuk dilakukan dengan baik. Mereka lah yang mendidik dan melatih _Dark Princess_ hingga menjadi seperti saat ini. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang hebat dan handal, selain mereka sendiri yang memiliki kekuatan murni dalam dirinya. Cantik, cerdas, hebat, lincah dan sangat mempesona.

"Bukankah putra Lord Stafford cukup tampan?" tanya perempuan cantik diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino pada teman-temannya saat melihat profil targetnya.

"Tapi cacatan kejahatannya banyak sekali Ino," imbuh gadis indigo di sampingnya.

"Itulah yang aku suka, Hinata," lanjut perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang dipanggil Ino tersebut.

"Kau memang selalu saja jatuh cinta pada penjahat!" sindir gadis berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Tenten pada temannya, sedang gadis yang dituju hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aah, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini lalu memilih senjata dari klien kita," ucap gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ bernama Sakura Haruno yang juga merupakan anggota _Dark Princess_.

"Aku juga, sepertinya _Sweet_ Steyr Scoutku membutuhkan pengganti," ucap gadis berambut coklat yang dipanggil Tenten.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian, misi ini akan kita lakukan nanti malam bagaimana?" tanya Ino pada teman-temannya.

"Terlalu tergesa-gesa Ino, kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya sebaik mungkin," saran Tenten.

"Be-nar Ino, aku juga harus mengetahui sistem keamanan yang melindungi target kita," sambut Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Aku terserah kalian saja lah. Sampai jumpa, aku ada urusan dengan PMG UR HECATE II." Ucap Sakura lalu keluar dari ruang pertemuan tanpa persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Apa senjata baru milik Sakura itu lebih penting dari misi kita kali ini? Sepertinya senjata itu cukup menarik perhatiannya," tanya Tenten pada temannya yang tersisa.

"Sepertinya begitu, ia perlu waktu untuk mempelajari senjata khusus sniper baru buatan Perancis itu," jelas Hinata lancar.

"Apapun yang dilakukan Sakura pasti ada alasannya, kembali ke misi kita kali ini! Rapat akan dilakukan setelah makan siang nanti. Beritahukan hal ini pada Sakura juga, aku tak ingin ia tak hadir hanya karena senjata baru." Perintah Ino yang merupakan _leader_ dari _Dark Princess_ lantas berlalu meninggalkan dua temannya seperti Sakura barusan.

"Huh, mereka berdua selalu saja seperti itu. Terutama Ino, selalu datang terlambat dan keluar lebih awal," keluh Tenten pada Hinata.

"Itulah keunikan meraka Tenten, hihi," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Kau memang paling baik diantara kita berempat Hinata." Puji Tenten pada sahabat disebelahnya

"Terima kasih Tenten."

_Dark Princess_ memang memiliki tugas dan keahlian masing-masing. Mereka memegang kendali atas seluruh aksi yang akan mereka lakukan dalam misi. _Queens_ sendiri tak dapat memaksakan atau mengendalikan mereka jika telah terjun dalam medan pertempuran, _Dark Princess_ akan melakukan semuanya sesuai naluri dan jalan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Yang jelas mereka melakukan misi sesuai rencana dan peraturan yang telah disepakati sebelumnya.

"Hinata, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ini kan hari minggu. Apa kita hanya berdiam diri dalam mansion ini? Aku bosan," ujar Tenten dengan wajah jenuh karena hampir tiga jam ia hanya memainkan PSPnya di ranjang kamar tidur Hinata.

"Entahlah Tenten, aku juga bosan," jawab Hinata yang sedari tadi menghadap pada layar monitor komputernya mempelajari program keamanan baru.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan?" tawar Tenten

"Tidak buruk, tunggu sebentar aku akan bersiap-siap." Jawab Hinata lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaian dalam kamar tidurnya. Begitu pula dengan Tenten, ia keluar menuju kamar pribadinya sendiri untuk bersiap.

"Aku tunggu kau di bawah Hinata." Teriak Tenten sambil menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata menderap langkah menuju mobil Tenten di depan gerbang mansion menunggunya. Ia segera masuk ke dalamnya dan menuju pusat perbelanjaan seperti rencana mereka pada awalnya.

"Kau membawa revolver dalam tasmu Tenten?" tanya Hinata saat mengetahui revolver royal blue kesayangan Tenten berada dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga kan Hinata?" balas Tenten balik bertanya.

"Ah iya juga," jawab Hinata pelan. Ternyata dari semua teman-temannya anggota _Dark Princess_ ia sendiri yang kurang waspada. Terbukti semua temannya selalu membawa senjata kesayangan mereka kemanapun mereka pergi. Sedangkan Hinata, ia sendiri belum mempunyai senjata kesayangan dan malah khawatir jika senjata yang ia bawa terbaca oleh _metal ditector _pusat perbelanjaan.

"Em, Tenten apa kau tidak takut jika revolver milikmu itu terdeteksi oleh _metal ditector_?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Haha, kau ini bagaimana Hinata? apa kau tak pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura? Ia lebih mengetahui cara untuk menyembunyikan senjata yang kita bawa. Sebaiknya kau segera menentukan senjata kesayangan milikmu sendiri, ceritakan hal ini pula pada Sakura." Saran Tenten pada temannya yang tampak kurang puas akan jawabannya.

"Baik-lah Tenten, terima kasih." Tukas Hinata.

Kedua remaja perempuan tersebut keluar dari mini cooper kuning milik Tenten lalu berjalan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Dan ucapan Tenten terbukti, senjata api yang ia bawa tak terdeteksi _metal ditector _pusat perbelanjaan. Hinata memang tak suka mencampuri urusan para sahabatnya walaupun mereka telah berteman baik sejak usia dua belas tahun, hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia kurang informasi.

"Hinata bagaimana jika makan sushi terlebih dahulu." Ajak Tenten pada sahabat yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hh? Baiklah." Hinata mengangguk

Mereka segera memesan pada pelayan _restaurant_ sushi dalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ yang juga pelanggan di _restaurant_ sushi, sedang memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama yang sedang duduk bersama Tenten di pojok dekat kaca pusat perbelanjaan yang membatasi dengan dunia luar. Merasa diperhatikan Hinata menoleh kearah pemuda itu, mengetahui akan tertangkap basah pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Alhasil muncul suasana tidak nyaman antara keduanya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Tenten mengetahui gelagat sahabat di hadapannya.

"Itu, pemuda arah jam sembilan terlihat mencurigakan," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Hihi, itu bukan mencurigakan tapi ia sedang memperhatikanmu Hinata_-chan,_" goda Tenten.

"Ah tidak." Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, sangat lucu bagi Tenten.

"Awas Hinata!" teriak Tenten menendang kursi Hinata hingga gadis indigo itu terjungkir ke belakang bersama kursi yang ia duduki.

PYAARRR

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Kaca yang semula seperti dinding yang membatasi pusat perbelanjaan dengan dunia luar pecah berantakan. Membuat pengunjung yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya lari berhamburan menyelamatkan diri. Hanya suara panik, teriakan ketakutan, dan suara beberapa orang yang mencoba menenangkan keadaan. Hinata yang selamat dari pecahan kaca segera bangkit kemudian melumpuhkan sistem pengawasan atau biasa dikenal dengan _CCTV_ yang ada di sekitar lokasi tersebut dengan cepat.

Sedang Tenten mengawasi Hinata dengan memasang wajah tampang histeris dan seolah butuh pertolongan, ia dan Hinata telah mengetahui siapa pelaku kerusuhan ini. Tampak seorang laki-laki berwajah eropa tua tertembak tepat di bagian jantungnya. Darah segar mengucur dari bagian yang terdapat lubang hingga menyentuh jantungnya, membuat organ itu berhenti bekerja seketika. Saat tim medis dari pihak kepolisian tiba kemudian mengambil peluru yang bersarang di jantung lelaki tua yang telah meregang nyawa tersebut untuk bahan penyidikan, Tenten segera menukarnya dengan peluru biasa tanpa disadari siapapun. Tenten memang lihai dalam hal menghapus jejak kejahatan kelompoknya.

"Kau memang _sharpshooter_ sekaligus sniper yang sangan handal Sakura," puji perempuan bermata _sapphire_ pada sahabatnya yang telah menyelesaikan misi membawa PMG UR HECATE II dalam genggamannya.

"_So, mission is_?" tanya gadis bermata emerald tersebut pada perempuan di belakangnya.

"_Completed_!" jawab perempuan itu singkat. Lantas mereka menuruni tangga dari lantai teratas gedung yang bersebelahan dengan pusat perbelanjaan yang baru saja terjadi kasus penembakan misterius.

**_Dark Princess_**

–Telah terjadi penembakan misterius kembali di _restaurant_ sushi pusat perbelanjaan _Easy_ Tokyo pada pukul 12.03 waktu setempat. Hingga kini pelakunya belum diketahui bahkan pihak kepolisian sangat kesuliatan untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Korbannya adalah Lord Stafford cucu langsung Master Arthur Chatto yang merupakan pengusaha kaya raya di Je–

"Kenapa kau matikan televisinya?" protes gadis emerald pada temannya yang baru tiba kemudian menekan tombol _off_ pada televisi yang sedang ia tonton.

"Sekarang apa lagi Sakura? Kau melakukan misi tanpa kami, hah?" tanya gadis yang baru saja tiba pada sahabatnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tenanglah dulu Tenten, siapa bilang misi itu kita lakukan tanpa kalian? Kalian berdua ikut andil bukan? Justru kami mengetahui jika kalian satu lokasi dengan target kita makanya kita selesaikan misi itu segera," jelas Sakura pada Tenten.

"Lagi pula hal yang tidak direncanakan dengan matang sebelumnya belum tentu gagal bukan?" bela gadis _sapphire_ di sebelah Sakura.

"Tapi aksi kalian tadi hampir saja melukai Hinata," sanggah Tenten lagi.

"Hinata_-chan_ tidak apa-apa kan? aku dan Sakura telah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya Tenten. Ini adalah kesempatan langka dimana target kita berpergian tanpa ada perlindungan yang seketat biasanya," ujar Ino pada temannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, tapi aku mohon lain kali hal ini jangan terulang lagi. Cukup beresiko," jawab Hinata bijak.

"Maafkan kami Tenten, Hinata. Ehm bisa tolong menyalakan televisi kembali?" ucap Sakura dengan senyum sok manis pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ash, kalian memang sulit ditebak!" ejek Tenten kemudian berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang menonton televisi di mansion mereka.

"Nanti malam akan ku buatkan _waffle_ sebagai permintaan maaf Tenten_-chan,_" teriak Ino pada Tenten yang hanya dibalas dengan acungan jempol.

"Sa-kura, apa kau mau membantuku untuk memilih senjata kesayangan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang sedang menikmati berita di televisi.

"Apa? Baikalah nanti aku akan membantumu untuk memilih senjata kesayangan dan memesannya pada Colt industries senbagai imbalan misi kita Hinata_-chan,_" jawab Sakura.

Hinata cukup pandai menggunakan senjata api tapi tak sehebat teman-temannya yang lain apa lagi Sakura. Dari awal Hinata memang kurang tertarik dengan senjata tidak seperti Sakura yang keranjingan, ia lebih memilih untuk mempelajari sistem keamanan dan cara melumpuhkannya beserta sistem komputerisasi lain seperti _hacking_ untuk memudahkan misi.

"Terima kasih Sakura_-chan,_"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan terimakasih Hinata. Mintalah senjata jenis revolver atau XM500 seperti milik Sakura, sepertinya itu cocok denganmu." Saran Ino.

"Bukankah itu senjata khusus sniper? Hanya Sakura yang mampu menggunakannya," tukas Hinata ragu.

"Aku bisa mengajarkanmu Hinata, lagi pula senjata itu cukup ringan dan ergonomis kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Sakura ramah

"Eit, jangan bilang terimakasih lagi." Lanjut Sakura

"Iya, hihi." Hinata senang memiliki keluarga lain seperti mereka. Walaupun cara yang mereka tempuh tak dapat dikatakan benar, namun ia sangat menikmati hari-harinya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

**_Dark Princess_**

"Neji, Naruto bukankah kalian berada di tempat kejadian saat penembakan itu berlangsung?" tanya pria dewasa pada dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Benar _jii-san_, tapi kami tak melihat apapun yang dapat dijadikan sebagai bukti. Hanya suara kaca pecah dan teriakan pengunjung, tak lebih. Bahkan kami tak mendengar suara tembakan," jawab pemuda berambut kuning _spike_.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? penembakan dan pelumpuhan sistem pengawasan pusat perbelanjaan terjadi pada jam sama. Kasus ini pasti dilakukan oleh pembunuh profesional," ucap pria dewasa itu lagi dengan nada frustasi.

"Sepertinya kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus penembakan yang terjadi di bandara kemarin minggu dan kasus lain yang semakin marak akhir-akhir ini. Terlihat dari luka khas peluru selalu tepat pada jantung korban. Bahkan selalu pada bagian bilik kiri. Benar-benar _sharpshooter_ handal. Selain itu baik peluru dan selongsongnya tak pernah ditemukan. _Sharpshooter_ itu pasti menggunakan peluru yang ia buat sendiri. Karena baik saya dan agen lain tak pernah menemukan luka seperti yang diterima Lord Stafford,"

"Kalian memang cerdas, tak salah kami menjadikan kalian sebagai agen kepolisian khusus untuk Negara ini," puji pria dewasa lain yang juga hadir dalam rapat darurat tersebut.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" tanya pria dewasa tersebut lagi.

"Menurut saya pelakunya adalah wanita," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Wanita? Apa maksudmu?" sebagian orang yang hadir di rapat tersebut tidak menyangka atas jawaban Sasuke.

"Terlihat dari cara mereka beraksi. Sungguh sempurna namun cenderung menggunakan perasaan," jelas Sasuke.

"Hmm, ucapanmu tadi akan menjadi pertimbangan bagi kami. Baikalah rapat darurat kali ini saya akhiri dan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian. Untuk Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan,"

"Apa _jii-san_?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka saat anggota lain telah meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Begini, kami pihak kepolisian telah membicarakan kepindahan kalian dari Amerika serikat untuk tinggal kembali di Negara ini hingga kasus ini selesai,"

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan urusan kami di sana?"

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, mulai besok kalian akan tinggal disini. Dan apapun yang kalian butuhkan menjadi tanggungan Negara,"

"Bukankah terlalu mendadak _jii-san_?"

"Saya yakin tidak untuk agen kepolisian muda dan hebat seperti kalian. Mulai besok kalian akan melakukan kegiatan seperti layaknya remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun di sini. Kami telah mempersiapkan apartemen dan sekolah baru untuk kalian. Tapi ingat jangan lupakan tugas utama, dan lakukanlah sebaik mungkin. Ini kunci apartemen kalian," jelas pria dewasa itu sambil menyerahkan kunci apartemen yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami menerima demi Negara ini," ucap pemuda rambut coklat panjang yang tadi di panggil Neji.

"Terima kasih, saya yakin kalian lah yang akan menyelesaikan kasus ini." Ucap pria dewasa tersebut kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan empat pemuda tadi membicarakan kepindahan mereka.

"Tch, apa maksudmu menerima tawaran itu?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang bentuknya mirip dengan daun buah nanas.

"Tak ada salahnya kita kembali pada Negara kita sendiri bukan?" jawab Neji balik mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Benar, lagi pula aku rindu dengan ramen," pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto ikut menambahi.

"Terserah kalian saja lah, aku lelah." Tukas pemuda berambut _raven_ meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk berdebat.

"Sasuke selalu seperti itu." Keluh Naruto pada temannya yang lain walau tak ada yang menimpalinya, sungguh malang.

Lantas tiga pemuda yang masih tersisa segera menuju apartemen menyusul Sasuke yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan rapat. Ketiga pemuda tampan tersebut mengemudikan _sport car_ masing-masing dari markas kepolisian dan intelejen Negara ke apartemen mewah yang berada di pusat Kota Tokyo. Mereka selama ini memang tidak tinggal di Negara kelahirannya, namun di Negara adidaya dunia untuk bekerja dan mengenyam pendidikan di Negara tersebut, selain itu keluarga mereka telah lama tinggal di sana. Yah empat pemuda tampan tersebut memang bekerja pada agen kepolisian khusus di Negara adidaya itu, mereka telah banyak membantu memecahkan kasus kelas kakap dengan aksi yang berani dan tentu saja dengan pemikiran mereka yang jauh dari remaja pada umumnya.

"Sasuke sudah tepar rupanya," ucap pemuda yang di panggil Neji saat memasuki apartemen melihat sahabatnya tengah terlelap dengan posisi duduk di sofa dan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Sepertinya ia ketiduran, Sasuke memang paling sibuk hari ini." Tambah pemuda lain kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sendiri di samping Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, Neji apa kalian tidak lapar? Aku akan membuat ramen instan," tanya Naruto pada kedua temannya.

"Tidak Naruto kau makan sendiri saja." Tolak Shikamaru

"Baiklah." Naruto mulai memasak ramen instant yang ia temukan di lemari makanan apartemen barunya tersebut.

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan setelah ini karena mereka telah sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat, karena esok hari pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan kembali. Di apartemen mewah tersebut terdapat empat kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandi didalamnya. Selain itu apartemen tersebut dilengkapi dengan ruangan komputerisaasi dan tempat penyimpanan senjata, tentu saja untuk memudahkan mereka menyelesaikan kasus.

**_Dark Princess_**

"_Waffle_nya sudah siap !" teriak gadis berambut kuning pucat bermata _sapphire_ pada teman-temannya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga mansion _Dark Princess_.

"Terima kasih Ino, pasti lezat!" ucap gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender menyanjung temannya. Sedang dua gadis lain yang juga berada disitu hanya memasang tampang pasrah.

"Kok hanya dilihat, ayo dong Tenten ini kan permintaan maaf dariku!" ucap Ino yang menyajikan _waffle_ tersebut pada temannya.

"Iya Tenten, cepat rasakan kue lezat itu!" ucap gadis berambut _soft pink_ bermata emerald.

"Kau juga Sakura!" perintah Ino kali ini pada gadis _soft pink_ tersebut.

"Ah iya, terima kasih Ino," wajah Sakura dan Tenten tampak tak rela memasukkan kue tersebut dalam rongga mereka.

"Astaga aku lupa _cocktail_nya!" ucap Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri kemudian berlalu menuju dapur kembali.

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan ketiga gadis yang terpaksa melahap kue buatan Ino. Sakura menggigit sediki ujung _waffle_ tersebut, ternyata teksturnya sangat keras melibihi peluru kaliber kaliber 5,56 mm miliknya.

"Huuaa, _waffle_ apa ini?" tukas Sakura kemudian melemparkan _waffle_ yag ada digenggamannya pada tempat sampah.

"Wah, kamu parah Sakura. Kasihan Ino sudah membuatkan ini untuk kita," ujar Tenten yang duduk di hadapan Sakura bersama Hinata kemudian mulai memasukkan _waffle_ tersebut pada mulutnya.

"Ini lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai bantalan peluru daripada sebuah _waffle_," tukas Tenten setelah merasakan _waffle_ yang dibilang lezat tersebut.

PUUUKK

Tenten melemparkan _waffle_ tersebut pada Sakura di hadapannya, tidak terima Sakura pun membalas perlakuan Tenten. Dan keadaan ketiga gadis yang berada di ruang keluarga mansion _Dark Princess_ seperti perang lempar _waffle_, kecuali Hinata yang hanya duduk manis memandangi kedua temannya. Ia hanya meletakkan _waffle_ dalam genggamannya, merasa kasihan pada mulutnya sendiri jika harus melahap _waffle_ tersebut namun ia juga merasa kasihan pada Ino.

"Hentikan, apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak wanita dewasa yang baru tiba menyaksikan perang tersebut.

"Eh? _Queen_ Kurenai?" ucap salah satu diantara mereka dengan gugup kemudian perang tersebut berakhir mendadak.

"Kenapa perang lempar _waffle_ tidak mengajakku?" lantas wanita dewasa bernama Kurenai melempar _waffle_ pada putri mereka. Perang _waffle_ memasuki ronde kedua rupanya.

"Kyaaaa _waffle_ lezatku!" teriak Ino histeris melihat _waffle_nya menjadi senjata perang.

"Maaf Ino, _waffle_mu lebih mirip bantalan peluru," ucap Tenten nyengir kuda.

"Kaliber 5,56 mm," imbuh Sakura

"Tega, teman macam apa kalian hah?" teriak Ino, namun ia tidak merasa kesal toh _waffle_nya memang tak layak santap.

"Sudah-sudah, jadi berantakan ruangan ini. Jika kau memang ingin pandai memasak kami bisa mendaftarkanmu di kelas memasak, Ino," ucap Tsunade yang datang bersama Kurenai tadi.

"Saya memang tak berbakat memasak _Queens_," ujar Ino dengan tampang sok sedih.

"Bakatmu hanya satu Ino_-chan_, merayu laki-laki!"

"Sialan kau Sakura!" ucap Ino kesal, disusul gelak tawa dari empat remaja perempuan minus Ino sendiri tentunya dan empat _Queen_ yang ada disitu. Perkataan Sakura memang benar, Ino memang ahli merayu dan memancing keadaan karena selain parasnya yang cantik tubuhnya pun sangat proporsional dibandingkan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Ehem, baiklah. Kami kemari ingin membicarakan misi yang telah kalian selesaikan tadi siang," tukas Tsunade membut suasana kembali tenang.

"Kami tahu misi _completed_, tapi kami tak dapat membenarkan cara kalian Sakura dan Ino. Saya tahu maksud kalian melakukan penyerangan mendadak karena memanfaatkan keadaan, tapi lain kali beritahu kami terutama anggota _Dark Princess_ sendiri. Tanpa terkecuali," lanjut Tsunade

"Maaf _Queen_," ucap Sakura dan Ino serempak

"Jika kalian melakukan hal ini lagi, kami tak segan menyita sementara _cute_ XM500 milikmu Sakura dan memotong uang jajanmu Ino!" ancam Anko, _Queen_ yang lain.

"Apaa?" mereka berdua teriak dramatis

"Jangan _Queens_, kami janji tak akan mengulanginya." Ucap mereka takut.

"Princess, imbalan untuk misi kalian bisa kalian ambil di ruang penyimpanan senjata sekarang!" ucap Kurenai setelah menerima telepon dari dari orang kepercayaannya. Mereka segera menuju ruang penyimpanan untuk melihat senjata yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya pada _Colt Industries. _Ino memesan MSD Dragunov yang dilengkapi dengan filter infra merah, Tenten memesan Steyr Scout baru namun kali ini dilengkapi dengan sistem bolt action, rotating bolt, pisir logam, synthetic stock, pembidik logam dan teleskop, Hinata memesan Colt Python Nikel Bright sebagai senjata kesayangannya dan Sakura memesan M4A1 Carbine selain itu mereka juga memesan bebagai senjata api standart dan bahan peledak dari perusahaa senjata tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian segera tidur. Sudah larut malam lagi pula besok kalian sekolah." Nasehat _Queen_ Konan termuda diantara yang lain pada _dark princess_ yang baru saja keluar dari ruang penyimpanan senjata.

"Iya _Queens_." Lantas mereka berempat berjalan menuju kamar tidur masing-masing, menuruti perintah _Queens_ yang seperti ibu dan kakak bagi mereka semua.

**_Dark Princess_**

Keesokan harinya saat jam dinding menunjukkan sekitar pukul 06.00 waktu setempat, Dua _sport car_ mewah telah terparkir di halaman International Tokyo High School. _Dark blue_ Porsche Carrera dan _Red_ Ferrari milik dua diantara empat remaja tampan yang akan memulai hari sebagai murid baru di sekolah paling bonafit tersebut.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di halaman depan mansion _Dark Princess_...

"_Queens_ kami berangkat dulu ya, sampai jumpa!" teriak empat gadis tersebut melambaikan tangan dengan menggunakan seragam _sailor_ rapi dari _Bentley silver _milik Ino, dibalas dengan nasehat untuk berhati-hati. Lantas mereka melesat menuju International Tokyo High School, tempat mereka bersekolah.

"Hei, ini mobil siapa ini yang merebut tempat parkir istimewa milikku?" ucap Ino kesal saat melihat_ dark blue_ Porsche Carrera menetap di lahan parkir yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Sudahlah Ino, kita kan bisa parkir di tempat lain," ujar Tenten pada sahabatnya yang merengut.

"Sipapun itu harus tahu akibatnya," balas Ino setelah meletakkan mobil kesayangannya disebelah mobil menyebalkan itu. Saat semua temannya telah turun dari mobil, Ino mengambil pisau lipat dari dalam tas sekolahnya lantas merobek empat ban mobil tersebut sekaligus.

"Rasakan!" ujar Ino menyudahi aksinya.

"Ino_-chan_, kan kasihan pemilik mobil itu." Ucap Hinata menyusul Ino yang berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan temannya yang lain menuju ruang kelas.

"Biar saja Hinata_-chan._" Ucap Ino culas.

Kali Sakura mencoba menenagkan sahabatnya, _mood_ Ino memang mudah terganggu bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun.

BRUUUK

Sakura menabrak tubuh murid laki-laki saat ia akan menyusul Ino menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sakura hanya melihat sekilas sosok yang ditabraknya, tanpa mengucapkan maaf lantas berlalu begitu saja.

"Gadis aneh." Ucap murid laki-laki tersebut

"Apa kau bilang!" Sakura kembali menghampiri laki-laki tersebut namun para sahabatnya menahan sikapnya, hampir saja terjadi kerisuhan di situ jika Sakura sampai membuat perhitungan dengan laki-laki yang mengatainya tadi.

"Mobil sialan!" umpat Ino saat duduk di kursinya di ruang kelas.

"Laki-laki sialan!" gerutu Sakura saat memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di bangku sebelah Ino belakang Tenten dan Hinata dalam ruang kelas.

"Sudahlah Sakura, Ino dari tadi kalian hanya menggerutu, nanti kecantikan kalian hilang kalau terus marah-marah seperti ini," bujuk Hinata.

"Benar Sakura, Ino sudahlah jangan dipikirkan," Tenten angkat bicara dengan menoleh kebelakang pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh, ta-pi aku tak pernah melihat laki-laki yang ditabrak Sakura tadi." Sambung Hinata yang menoleh ke belakang pula.

"Benar juga ya, sepertinya dia murid baru." Ucap Tenten.

"Murid baru sialan." Sakura menggerutu kembali.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita ubah topik pembicaraan saja!" saran Tenten

Meski bel masuk telah lama berbunyi sepertinya guru yang mengajar di ruang kelas itu datang terlambat kembali. Alhasil ruang kelas keempat gadis tersebut menimbulkan suara gaduh diantara kelas lainnya. Seorang pria bermasker memasuki ruang kelas bersama empat pemuda tampan di belakangnya. Serentak suara gaduh di kelas tersebut lenyap begitu saja. Semua siswi yang berada di situ tertegun dengan ketampanan empat pemuda di belakang guru mereka minus Sakura dan Ino karena mereka sedang asyik menggerutu dan komat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Selamat pagi semua!" salam guru bermasker tersebut.

"Selamat pagi _sensei_!" jawab semua murid serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan empat siswa baru dari Amerika Serikat, baiklah silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian,"

"Nama saya Nara Shikamaru."

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Saya Namikaze Naruto."

"Dan saya Hyuuga Neji, mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih."

"Haruno, Yamanaka! saya lihat dari tadi kalian mengobrol dan tidak memperhatikan. Saya minta Haruno tidak duduk satu bangku dengan Yamanaka lagi. Haruno pindah ke bangku belakangmu!" perintah _sensei_ tersebut dengan lantang.

"Ta-pi _sensei_..." ucap Sakura terpotong

"Saya tak menerima alasan apapun. Kalian berempat silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong di kelas ini." Lanjut _sensei_ tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto dan Neji memilih duduk satu bangku di pojok paling belakang di ruang kelas itu, sedangkan Sasuke dari awal telah menetukan bahwa ia duduk di sebelah Sakura yang baru saja pindah di belakang Ino. Dan sisanya Ino mau tak mau bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru.

"Sial, sial, sial" baik Sakura maupun Ino terus merutuki nasibnya selama pelajaran berlangsung. Meski duduk bersebelahan Sakura dan Sasuke maupun Ino dan Shikamaru tak sama sekali berbicara. Mereka sama-sama menutup mulut dan tak peduli dengan manusia di sampingnya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Sakura hanya memainkan jarinya, terkadang juga memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan lagi, memainkan ponsel? Tentu tidak ia bisa mendapat hukuman lagi. Memulai pembicaraan dengan makhluk di sampingnya? Pilihan yang sangat buruk, laki-laki sialan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu malah sangat tertarik dengan gadis di sampingnya sejak pertemuan pertamanya. Perilaku Sakura yang sedari tadi berguman tidak jelas dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sangat menggemaskan menurut Sasuke yang ingin melumatnya. Gadis itu gadis yang sama, gadis yang selalu ingin ia sentuh. Ia jadi ingin melihat ekspresi Sakura yang lain seperti dulu. Pemuda _raven_ tampan tersebut diam-diam memang memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya, manis dan menarik.

Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru, ia kira kelas barunya akan terasa memuakkan. Tapi ternyata gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat begitu menarik hingga ia rela terus membuka mata hanya untuk mengamati perempuan bermata _sapphire_ dan berambut kuning pucat itu.

Mengetahui pandangan Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Sakura, pikiran jahil menghampiri Naruto. Pemuda yang juga bermata _sapphire_ itu melemparkan bulpoint parker kearah Sasuke. Namun bulpoint tersebut sepertinya malah mengarah ke Sakura. Dengan cekatan anggota _Dark Princess_ itu menangkapnya, kemudian melemparnya kembali kearah Naruto tepat pada bagian jantungnya. Naruto ternganga dibuatnya, coba saja benda itu pisau lipat atau benda tajam lain pasti hal buruk akan menimpanya.

"Kau tak apa kan Naruto?" tanya Neji yang juga mengetahui kejadian tersebut.

"Hh, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruto sambil mengatur kembali napasnya.

"Gadis yang cukup hebat." Ucap Neji.

Tak lama bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid tak terkecuali _Dark Princess_ menghambur keluar kelas menciptakan suasana gaduh kembali. Ino dan anggota _Dark Princess_ yang lain menderap langkah menuju kantin sekolah, mereka segera memesan makanan untuk makan siang.

"Laki-laki sialan," ucap Sakura menyudahi makan siangnya.

"Kumpulan laki-laki sialan tepatnya," tambah Ino.

"Ash aku ingin menembak kepala mereka satu per satu." Ujar Sakura culas dengan kilatan pada emeraldnya.

"Jangan Sakura, tidak semua dari mereka laki-laki sialan bukan?" sanggah Hinata.

"Aku tahu Hinata kau tertarik dengan pemuda rambut kuning _spike_ itu kan? pemuda yang memperhatikanmu di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin?" goda Tenten berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah kembali.

"Benarkah? Cie Hinata_-chan_ jatuh cinta ya rupanya?" sambung Ino.

"Sssstt, jangan keras-keras. Tidak kok." Sangkal Hinata. Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga jam istirahat berakhir, terkadang mereka mengeluarkan ekspreri cemberut, tertawa lepas atau sekedar tersenyum manis mendengarkan ucapan sahabat mereka yang lain. Membuat sekelompok pemuda yang mengamatinya ikut tersenyum tertarik.

"Mereka semua sangat cantik ternyata," ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan kecantikan gadis? Lagi pula menurutku mereka cukup berbahaya," ujar Neji disebelahnya

"Berbahaya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Masa kau tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis yang berambut _pink_ itu melempar bulpoint tepat mengenai jantung Naruto, untung saja hanya bulpoint."

"Benarkah? Mungkin hanya kebetulan lagi pula itu kan salahnya sendiri suka menjahili orang lain," jawab Shikamaru kembali.

"Tak mungkin hanya kebetulan, gadis itu pasti memiliki kemampuan khusus," elak Naruto

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto," ejek Shikamaru

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini karena kantinnya sudah penuh," sapa murid laki-laki berbadan tambun sambil membawa mangkuk yakiniku yang bukan satu kelompok dengan mereka.

"Silahkan!" ucap Neji

"Kudengar kalian tadi sedang membicarakan kelompok gadis yang duduk di sana?" ucap pemuda asing tersebut sambil menunjuk _Dark Princess_.

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini aku tahu kalau kalian murid baru, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan bagaimana kelompok gadis itu," lanjut pemuda asing tersebut

"Baiklah jika tak merepotkanmu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Mereka adalah kelompok gadis yang paling populer di sekolah ini. Bukan hanya karena kecantikannya namun prestasi dan kecerdasan mereka yang diatas rata-rata. Mereka sering memenangkan berbagai jenis perlombaan. Seperti pahanan, bela diri, tekhik jaringan, robotik, tarian, musik dan lomba akademis lain tentunya. Oleh karena itu sebagian besar siswa di sini menginginkan mereka, namun tak satu pun yang bertahan lama bahkan mendapatkannya, benar-benar istimewa,"

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak? Apa kau juga memuja mereka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, sejak awal aku menginginkan Yamanaka Ino tapi ia di kenal sering mempermainkan laki-laki tak seperti yang lain." Ucapan murid asing tersebut semakin membuat Shikamaru menginginkan Ino, membuat pemuda itu tertantang akan pesonanya. Kemudian bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi, memaksa seluruh siswa untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Seperti jam pelajaran sebelumnya ternyata perang dingin antara Ino dan Shikamaru maupun Sakura dan Sasuke masih belum berakhir. Nampaknya Sakura masih sangat kesal dengan pemuda yang mengatainya tadi pagi.

"_Damn_!" umpat Sasuke emosi melihat semua ban mobilnya kemps saat pulang sekolah.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, anggap saja sebagai penyambutan kita di sekolah ini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Masih ada mobilku Sasuke, tinggalkan saja mobilmu disini dan hubungi Asuma _jii-san_." Kemudian Sasuke menuruti saran Naruto, tak perlu khawatir mobilnya pasti akan kembali ke apartemennya segera.

_Dark Princess_ berjalan menuju _Bentley silver _milik Ino yang letaknya di samping Porsche Carrera yang semua bannya kempes akibat sikap Ino tadi pagi.

'Oh jadi mobil sialan itu milik laki-laki sialan. Bagus lah kalau begitu' pekik Ino dalam hati saat mendapati Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain berdiri di dekat mobil sialan itu dengan tampang bingung dan kesal.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini, sialan!" umpat Sasuke lagi saat Sakura tepat berada di sampingnya hampir membuka pintu mobil milik sahabatnya.

BRUUK

"Akh, laki-laki sialan apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak Sakura saat Sasuke mendekap tubuhnya"

"Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya," jawab Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis yang telah menggodaku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura kemudian mengecupnya, membuat gadis yang menerima perlakuan seperti ini kelu dan terbelalak tak menyangka. Begitu pula dengan sahabat mereka yang berkumpul di situ.

Sasuke masuk ke mobil _Red_ Ferrari milik Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dan teman-temannya yang masih diam tak menyangka. Lantas mobil _super sport_ tersebut melaju keluar kompleks sekolah.

"Sakura kau tak apa?" tanya Ino menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara sikapku tadi pagi kau jadi terkena imbasnya. Tenang saja aku pasti membuat perhitungan pada laki-laki sialan itu," lanjut Ino.

"Hiks..." Sakura menangis, perlakuan Sasuke barusan membuat ia mengingat masa lalunya.

"Hinata kemudikan mobilku, aku akan duduk di belakang bersama Sakura!" perintah Ino pada sahabatnya yang lain.

"Baiklah." Mobil tersebut segera menuju mansion mereka.

Sakura berlari menuju kamar pribadinya saat mobil Ino telah sampai di garasi mansion. Tak lama kemudan ia keluar dengan membawa _cute_ XM500 lengkap dengan _bipod_ dan _rel picantiny_ sepertinya ia akan menumpahkan segala kekesalannya hari ini.

**_Dark Princess_**

Hal itu adalah siluet kematian bagiku...

Meski aku telah terlahir dengan kehidupan baru...

Hal itu tetap menggangguku dan kau telah mengingatkannya...

Membuatku nyaris binasa untuk ke sekian kalinya...

**_To be continue_**

Sekilas info : XM500, PMG UR HECATE II, Steyr Scout, MSd Dragunov dan M4A1 carabine adalah nama atau seri senjata khusus sniper yang memang digunakan militer, pemberontak atau Taliban bahkan sipil di dunia ini. Dan termasuk senjata khusus sniper yang paling canggih dan mematikan.

Colt Python : Pistol revolver yang diproduksi oleh Perusahaan Colt di Amerika atau lengkapnya Colt's Manufacturing Company (CMC) yang didirikan pada tahun 1847.

Bila ada yang kurang berkenan dan kurang jelas silahkan protes ke saya, terima kasih J


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tak berubah

Aku harap kau tak berubah pula

Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu kembali

Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui jika selama ini aku tersiksa menunggumu

Jika masa lalu yang membuatmu binasa...

Maka masa lalu yang membuatku terus hidup untukmu...

**_Proudly Present_**

**_Dark Princess_**

Suara tembakan terus terdengar di halaman belakang mansion _Dark Princess_ yang lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai lapangan tembak. Seorang gadis tengah menumpahkan kekesalannya. Berkali-kali ia menembak sasaran bergerak yang jaraknya lebih dari 200 meter, menembak selongsong pelurunya sendiri yang terlontar dari senjatanya, menembak balon udara yang ia lambungkan beberapa menit hingga terbang menjauh di udara. Dan semuanya ia selesaikan dengan sangat baik. Benar-benar gadis hebat.

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya sendiri, walaupun berjam-jam yang lalu ia melakukan aksi yang mengagumkan namun hal itu karena satu hal. Ia merasakan sakit kembali dalam hatinya. Ia terus mengucurkan air mata. Gadis itu menyudahi aksinya, memeluk lututnya sendiri, membenamkan kepala diantaranya.

'Bukankah telah lama aku melupakan kejadian itu,'

'Kenapa sekarang aku mengingatnya kembali?'

Ia berjalan memasuki mansion setelah membereskan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan. Ia segera melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya. Mencari penyebab mengapa ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang telah ia lupakan. Gadis itu meraih buku harian berwarna merah muda terselip diantara deretan buku di rak yang tersusun rapi, ia harus menilik kembali buku yang telah lama tak ia sentuh selama beberapa tahun.

31 Juni 2006

_Kaasan? Tousan kapan kalian pulang? Aku merindukan kalian..._

_Apa kalian mengetahui jika aku sudah masuk ke Junior High School favoritku?_

_Kalau dihitung sudah dua tahun kalian meninggalkanku ke Swiss tanpa kabar_

_Jujur aku lebih menginginkan kalian selalu di sampingku dari pada semua uang kalian berikan kepadaku_

_Apa salah jika aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang tersenyum bersama kedua orang tuanya?_

_Aku tahu Kaasan dan Tousan melakukan ini demi kebaikanku, tapi aku juga ingin tersenyum seperti mereka_

14 Oktober 2006

_Hore Kaasan pulang! Tapi tidak dengan Tousan. Kata Kaasan, Tousan sedang sibuk_

_Kaasan juga bilang jika sekarang aku sudah harus belajar menjadi lebih dewasa, dan mengurus diriku sendiri walau jauh dengan mereka_

_Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu maksudnya karena semua pelayan di rumahku tetap memanjakanku dan tak ku pungkiri, aku menyukainya_

_Kalau kata sahabatku, hidupku sekarang seperti putri yang jauh dari orang tuanya_

_Tapi hal itu memang benar_

_Untung sekarang Kaasan pulang, semoga Kaasan tidak meninggalkanku lagi_

_Semoga..._

20 Februari 2007

_Kaasan membawa pria lain untuk datang kerumaku_

_Matanya hitam kelam wajahnya angkuh dan tampak jahat_

_Pria itu terus datang setiap hari bahkan menginap di rumahku dan satu kamar dengan Kaasan_

_Kemarin aku bertanya pada Kaasan siapa laki-laki itu, dan Kaasan menjawab itu Tousanku yang baru_

_Tentu saja aku tidak menerimanya, aku masih sayang Tousan..._

_Aku tahu pria itu pasti jahat!_

05 Maret 2007

_Pria itu mendekatiku, tentu saja aku menghindar_

_Kemudian dia menindihku, mengikat tangan dan kakiku di ranjang_

_Aku takut dengan pria itu, sejak awal aku tahu dia jahat_

_Dia melakukan sesuatu denganku, dia mulai menciumi telingaku kemudian pipiku_

_Aku hanya sanggup menangis, jika berteriak dia akan menamparku_

_Aku tak takut mati, seperti Baasan tiga tahun lalu_

_Tapi aku takut jika tak dapat melakukan apapun seperti ini_

_Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, Kaasan datang dia penyelamat_

_Ternyata aku salah, Kaasan malah memukulku_

_Dia bilang kalau aku menggoda pria itu_

_Jangan dengarkan pria itu Kaasan! Apa Kaasan lebih percaya dengan pria jahat itu dari pada denganku?_

09 Maret 2007

_Semenjak kejadian itu aku selalu menangis jika mengingatnya_

_Aku takut jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki, aku mengingatnya terus membuat kepalaku sakit_

_Aku ingin menembak kepala pria itu seperti film action yang aku tonton kemarin_

_Aku merasa sendirian sekarang bersama orang jahat dan orang baik yang menjadi jahat di rumah_

30 Maret 2007

_Aku melihat pria yang selalu menginap di rumahku kepalanya pecah dan Tousan yang penyebabnya_

_Baru saja Tousan pulang dan langsung mengamuk mengetahui Kaasan satu kamar dengan pria jahat itu_

_Aku melihat darah Tousan mengucur dari perutnya_

_Aku melihat Kaasan membawa pistol dan baru saja menggunakannya untuk menembak perut Tousan_

_Kami-sama..._

_Apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku?_

_Sekarang aku berada di kantor polisi bersama beberapa polisi yang terus menanyaiku tentang kejadian itu, membuatku takut_

_Aku selalu takut dengan laki-laki_

_Mereka bilang Kaasan harus di penjara karena perbuatannya_

_Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana? Bukankah Kaasan sudah jadi orang jahat? Tapi aku tetap sayang Kaasan..._

_Dan sekarang aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, mereka bilang aku harus tinggal panti_

_Jelas kau menolak! Aku masih ingin menjadi putri_

02 April 2007

_Tiga hari di panti membuatku muak! Aku harus menuruti semua peraturan_

_Harusnya mereka yang menurutiku_

_Sampai saat ini aku tak mengetahui keadaan Kaasan, mereka bilang Kaasan harus di penjara dalam waktu yang lama_

_Aku rindu Kaasan dan Tousan..._

_Meski aku tak yakin apa mereka merindukanku pula_

_Tapi kemarin seorang wanita cantik bilang akan menjadi ibu angkatku dan menjadikanku putri kembali_

_Tentu aku setuju, tante Tsunade namanya tapi aku memanggilnya dengan Queen Tsunade_

_Dia baik, sekali!_

_Dia membawaku di istana megah dan ternyata sudah ada dua putri dan tiga ratu di sana_

_Mereka bilang kita semua sama_

_Tapi aku senang, mereka semua baik!_

_Aku mendapat keluarga baru, aku menjadi putri lagi_

_Kaasan Tousan aku bahagia sekarang!_

09 April 2007

_Queen Tsunade mengajariku menembak, sebelumnya dia telah mengajariku bertarung dan mengenalkan pada pistol-pistol_

_Aku membayangkan diriku seperti pemain film action yang pandai menggunakan senjata api_

_Kata Queen Tsunade semua ini untuk menyelesaikan misi_

_Misi? Ah aku tak ambil pusing yang jelas aku bahagia_

_Mungkin setelah ini aku takkan menulis buku harian lagi karena aku sudah menemukan diriku yang baru_

_Tetap menjadi putri tapi kali ini berbeda..._

Sakura menutup buku harian yang telah ia simpan selama enam tahun terakhir tanpa menyentuhnya kembali. Ia mengusap bekas air mata di pipi putihnya. Ia telah mengingat semuanya. Mata pria jahat itu, sama dengan milik pemuda yang tadi mengatainya di sekolah. Sikapnya yang angkuh dan misterius juga sama. Perlakuan pemuda itu tadi yang mengecup telinganya juga sama dengan yang dilakukan pria jahat perusak keluarganya. Yah pemuda itu telah mengingatkannya kembali akan masa lalunya yang hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan. Sakura mencoba memutar kembali memori otaknya, mencari tahu siapa nama pria jahat itu, Fu-gaku. Yah Fugaku Uchiha dan nama murid baru yang duduk di sebelahnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia membuka mackbooknya mencari data murid baru yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Bingo! Fugaku Uchiha adalah ayah dari pemuda sialan yang mengecup telinganya tadi siang, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sore Sakura_-chan_!" suara para sahabatnya sedikit mengejutkan Sakura karena masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh Ino, Hinata, Tenten, sore!"

"Maafkan aku ya?" ucap Ino kemudian duduk di samping Sakura yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Gara-gara sikapku tadi di sekolah kau yang terkena imbasnya," jawab Ino

"Ah, tidak apa Ino itu bukan salahmu,"

"Aku pasti membalasnya Sakura,"

"Tidak perlu aku sendiri yang akan membalasnya Ino,"

"Nah gitu, sekarang kamu mandi sana gih! Pasti baru selesai latihan ya? Bau keringat tahu!" kali ini Tenten bersuara.

"Oke, tunggu di sini yah!"

Sakura menyegarkan diri di kamar mandi di dalam kamar pribadinya yang bernuansa _soft pink_, tak lama ia keluar dengan t-shirt santai dan hot pants. Lantas ia menghampiri teman-temannya yang menunggunya di atas tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana? apa yang kau rencanakan untuk membalas laki-laki itu, siapa namanya? Sas-uke?" tanya Ino.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Yap, ayolah ceritakan pada kami!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin melihatnya menderita. Itu saja," jelas Sakura

"Apa? Kau tega sekali Sakura!" ucap Tenten

"Tapi sepertinya sulit membuat laki-laki macam Sasuke itu menderita, tapi aku ada saran untukmu," pekik Ino tiba-tiba mengejutkan sahabatnya di situ.

"Hm?" Ino mulai menjabarkan rencananya memberi saran Sakura dan didengarkan pula oleh Tenten dan Hinata untuk membalas laki-laki yang tadi siang mengecup telinganya.

"Kau jahat sekali Ino," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak! Aku tida mau melakukannya!" pekik Sakura selesai mendengarkan penjabaran Ino.

"Terus? Kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku tak mungkin setega itu Ino, bagaimana jika aku mendapat karma? Misalnya malah aku yang mengalaminya?"

"Tega? Ayolah Sakura! Hal itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kesenanganmu menembak jantung dan kepala korbanmu. Lagi pula aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana caranya?"

"Tapi Ino, hal itu berbeda. Kesenangan dan perasaan jelas berbeda!" Sakura tertuduk lesu.

"Baiklah jika kau tak percaya padaku aku akan memberi contoh bagaimana melakukannya,"

"Maksudmu? Dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja dengan Nara Shikamaru teman Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan kalian apa kalian juga mau melakukannya? Hitung-hitung mencari hiburan?" ucap Ino pada kedua temannya yang lain, Tenten dan Hinata.

"A-ku tidak mau, kasihan," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Aku juga!" jawab Tenten

"Ah kalian bertiga ini bagaimana? Ayolah! Kita lakukan rencana ini bersama! Aku dengan Nara Shikamaru, Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten dengan Hyuuga Neji dan kau Hinata dengan Namikaze Naruto. Ini perintah dan tantangan dariku!" ujar Ino lantang.

"Maaf Ino_-chan_ aku masih tidak mengerti?" Hinata bersuara ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi. Aku Yamanaka Ino menantang kalian semua untuk membuat kumpulan laki-laki sialan jatuh cinta pada kalian kemudian meninggalkannya! Siapa diantara kita berhasil melakukannya paling cepat maka akan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan dari kita semua," Ino menjabaran kembali dengan wajah serius dan menggebu.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata serempak namun tentu saja dengan intonasi yang berbeda-beda. Kemudian mereka berunding sebentar lalu memutuskan.

"Baiklah kami setuju, tapi kami minta tak ada hal yang ditutupi dan selalu melaporkan apapun perkembangannya!" ucap Sakura.

"Siap, kita lakukan permainan ini mulai besok dengan terbuka."

"Iya Ino_-chan_, dasar bengis!"

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan percakapan kembali, sepertinya _Dark Princess_ menemukan kesenangan baru. Tak lama mereka keluar dari kamar Sakura dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing kembali hingga hari berganti.

**_Dark Princess_**

Sakura menyisir rambut _soft pink_ panjangnya, lalu menggulungnya tinggi menyisakan poni sebagian rambut bagian depannya. Ia meraih tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju garasi mansion.

"Kau lama sekali Sakura," ucap Ino kesal.

"Maaf," lantas Sakura membuka pintu mobil _pink_ Ferrari miliknya mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama mobil _super sport _itu segera melesat ke International Tokyo High School.

Sakura segera memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran sekolah, ia bersama teman-temannya berjalan menuju ruang kelas bersama. Bersiap melakukan tantangan dari Yamanaka Ino _leader _dari kelompoknya.

"Eng, Sakura apa kau yakin melakukan hal ini?" bisik Tenten pada Sakura saat memasuki ruang kelas. Terlihat kelompok pemuda yang sekarang menjadi target mereka telah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan tampak mengamati _Dark Princess_ yang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Entahlah, jujur aku lebih memilih untuk melakukan _stealth_ di gurun pasir daripada harus melakukan ini," jawab Sakura kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang telah tiba terlebih dahulu.

Seperti kemarin baik Tenten, Hinata terutama Sakura tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dengan kelompok pemuda tersebut hingga jam istirahat tiba. Namun lain halnya dengan Ino sepertinya siasatnya berhasil.

"Bagaimana kita bisa melakukan tantanganmu Ino, pemuda itu sangat dingin," ucap Tenten memulai pembicaraan di kantin sekolah seperti biasa.

"Aku juga," imbuh Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ah kalian ini bagaimana, sepertinya kalian harus bersiap untuk membelikanku Bentley baru," ujar Ino percaya diri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku telah berbincang dengan Shikamaru, kuakui laki-laki itu sangat menyebalkan tapi aku tertarik padanya," jawab Ino.

"Kau memang hebat Ino, tapi akan kubuktikan kalau aku tak kalah denganmu. Lagi pula Colt Mars telah menungguku," ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kita buktikan saja siapa yang berhasil!" tantang Ino lagi.

"Astaga aku lupa menaruh revolverku!" tukas Sakura pelan namun cukup mengejutkan teman-temannya. Ia segera berlari menuju ruang kelas kembali.

"Sakura selalu seperti itu," ucap Hinata pelan dan dibenarkan oleh sahabatnya yang lain.

BRUUK

Sakura menabrak seseorang lagi saat memasuki ruang kelasnya , kali ini orang yang sama seperti kemarin. Sakura jatuh terbaring, kepalanya terbentur lantai, rok mini seragamnya tersingkap akibat ia terjatuh memperlihatkan paha putih mulus miliknya. Benar-benar mengenaskan, sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya tetap berdiri tegak dan hanya memperhatikannya. Sasuke tetap memperhatikan Sakura yang kesakitan menggeliat di lantai, ia hanya berdiri dengan memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celananya membuat Sakura sangat geram. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjongkok menahan kepala dan paha Sakura kemudian mengangkatnya, membawa gadis itu ke ruang kesehatan.

Sakura merasa kepalanya sedikit berdenyut akibat terbentur lantai namun hal itu tak dapat dijadikan alasan untuk digendong laki-laki menyebalkan menuju ruang kesehatan. Apalagi laki-laki itu membawanya tanpa membenarkan terlebih dahulu roknya yang tersingkap, sungguh memalukan menurutnya. Tapi sekarang lidahnya kaku, ia tak dapat menggerutu seperti biasanya. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura terdiam seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke saat meletakkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Sedang Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku selalu melihatmu berlari lalu menabrakku, apa kau sengaja melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke stoic. Sakura tak menjawab sekarang ia merasa wajahnya memanas alhasil muncul guratan merah di pipi porselennya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi lain dari Sakura seperti keinginannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi rencanamu? Apa kau masih ingin menggodaku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi namun kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada paha putih Sakura yang terekspos akibat roknya tersikap.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku, tapi aku tak memiliki maksud apapun. Soal kemarin bukan aku pelakunya," Sakura berujar lirih sambil membenarkan roknya, ia tak habis pikir mengapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini bisa membuatnya menjadi lembut.

"Aku tahu, apa ini masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura yang tadi terbentur lantai.

Mata itu mata yang sama...

Tapi berbeda...

Aku tahu mereka berbeda...

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" teriak Ino memasuki ruang kesehatan disusul oleh sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kami dengar tadi kau pingsan!" teriak Tenten.

"Apa yang membuatmu pingsan Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Ah, aku tidak pingsan hanya terjatuh tadi," jawab Sakura sedang Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di samping tetap mengelus kepalanya walaupun teman-temannya telah berada di situ, dan Sakura sama sekali tak meminta untuk berhenti.

"Syukurlah!" ucap sahabat Sakura bersamaan.

"Gadis aneh." ujar Sasuke Uchiha kemudian melangkah keluar ruang kesehatan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa bersamamu?" tanya Ino heran melihat sikap Sakura dan Sasuke yang seperti sepasang kekasih barusan.

"Entahlah, aku ingin ke ruang kelas," jawab Sakura lantas turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang kelasnya seperti biasa, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Ino, Tenten, Hinata hanya termangu di tempat dibuatnya.

'Mengapa ia menyebutku gadis aneh? Apa ada yang salah dariku?' batin Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha melangkah menuju kantin menghampiri teman-temannya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada gadis yang tadi meringkuk dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu dapat membuatnya melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia selalu ingin menyentuh gadis tersebut. Gadis itu memang sangat menarik menurutnya. Ia merasakan hal lain saat menatap viridian gadis tersebut sama seperti dulu, yah viridian itulah yang telah melumpuhkannya perlahan.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelas, seperti tujuan awalnya. Ia segera membuka tas sekolahnya dan untung saja senjatanya masih aman berada di situ. Kali ini saat jam pelajaran berlangsung _Dark Princess_ mulai membuka diri dengan kelompok agen kepolisian yang menjadi targetnya. Tak jarang mereka saling mencuri pandang, mengamati dari jauh atau menarik perhatian satu sama lain.

**_Dark Princess_**

"Hhh...hhh...hhh...," deru napas seorang gadis di suatu ruangan berbau anyir. Baru saja ia pulang sekolah dan langsung mengambil perlengkapan latihannya lantas menuju kemari.

"Kau merasa masih merasa sakit Sakura?" ucap wanita dewasa mengejutkan gadis tersebut.

"..."

"Ino telah menceritakan kejadiannya," lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Saya hanya teringat kembali _Queen_," sahut gadis viridian itu lesu.

"Masa lalumu bukan untuk kau lupakan,"

"?"

"Tapi untuk kau ingat kembali, aku tahu hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Namun itu akan berbeda denganmu, hal yang pahit belum tentu beracun bukan? Justru manislah yang memabukkan. Seperti kau dan _Dark Princess_ yang lain. Kau harus belajar Sakura, jadikan ingatan pahitmu itu bermanfaat bagimu bukan kembali menjatuhkanmu," jelas wanita dewasa berambut pirang mengelus remaja perempuan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana caranya _Queen_?"

"Aku yakin kau lebih mengetahuinya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu Sakura? goda Tsunade.

"Hh? Tidak ada apa-apa _Queen_,"

"Aku mengenalmu Sakura. Kau tak mungkin bereaksi berlebihan seperti kemarin jika kau tak merasakan hal lain dengan laki-laki itu. Lagi pula aku yakin kau pasti telah banyak mengalami kejadian seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu dalam misi, tapi kenapa reaksimu berbeda? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Tidak ada _Queen_, biasa saja," elak Sakura.

"Kau memang unik Sakura," ucap Tsunade kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Sakura, princess kesayangannya.

"Jangan buang energimu hanya untuk membenci pemuda yang mulai kau sukai Sakura. Jika hal itu terjadi kau harus menentukan antara cinta dan konsekuensi." Ujar Tsunade meninggalkan Sakura yang termangu memikirkan segala ucapannya.

"Aku tak tahu harus merasakan apa _Queen_." Balas Sakura lirih. Ia lantas melanjutkan aksinya menembak bongkahan-bongkahan daging binatang yang digantung di ruang latihan _Dark Princess_. Sakura bahkan dengan mudah menembak daging yang bergerak cepat hingga tak tertangkap indra pengelihatan manusia biasa. Jangan salah, Sakura pun hanya gadis biasa yang berlatih hingga menjadi luar biasa.

Sakura menyudahi aksinya, ia keluar dari ruangan latihan menuju kamar tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan gerah segera ia menyegarkan diri lalu mengenakan pakaian santai yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari.

"Kau mau kemana Ino?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya melihat Ino dengan pakaian rapi akan keluar mansion.

"Ke apartemenku, mau ikut?" tawar Ino

"Ikut yah? Tunggu." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kau di mobil, jangan lama-lama!"

"Siap" lantas Sakura menuju kamarnya segera. Ia mengganti pakaian santai yang dikenakannya dengan t-shirt lengan panjang dan celana jeans yang senada dengan warna matanya. Ia menggulung tinggi rambut panjang _soft pink_nya kemudian meraih tas tangan di atas meja rias. Sakura segera berjalan menuju garasi mansion, tak lupa ia memberitahukan kepergiannya pada anggota yang lain.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap Ino saat sahabatnya duduk di jok sebelahnya, lantas mulai mengemudikan Bentley silvernya.

"Maaf." ucap Sakura singkat.

"Ingat ya kau tak boleh protes!" ancam Ino.

"Siap."

Tak lama kedua remaja cantik itu telah sampai di lokasi parkir apartemen milik salah satu diantara mereka. Kedua gadis cantik tersebut segera menekan lift menuju lantai lima belas letak apartemen Ino berada, saat pintu liftnya terbuka Sakura sempat melihat laki-laki berambut raven biru dongker, kuning spike, coklat panjang dan hitam seperti daun buah nanas memasuki apartemen tepat di sebelah milik Ino.

'Oh jadi kumpulan laki-laki sialan itu tinggal di sebelah.'

Pikir Sakura dan Ino dalam hati, tak mau ambil pusing Ino segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan sahabatnya untuk ikut masuk.

"Darimana saja kau putri?" sambut pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat bermata onyx yang beberapa hari lalu tidur dengan Ino.

"Aku ada urusan lain, Sai," jawab Ino singkat

"Ino, dia siapa?" bisik Sakura pada Ino di depannya.

"Kau cukup tahulah Sakura," jawab Ino tak memuaskan.

"Sai, kita lanjutkan permainan kita lain kali saja ya. Temanku akan menginap di sini, jadi sementara kau tinggal di apartemenmu sendiri." ujar Ino lembut pada laki-laki bernama Sai.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku nanti." Sai menyetujui kemudian mencium lembut bibir Ino dan keluar dari apartemen gadis yang dicintainya.

"Eh, Sakura_-chan_ bagaimana jika kita bermain-main dengan penghuni kamar sebelah?" tanya Ino.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menjadi _stalker_ mereka,"

"Malas, tidak ada untungnya,"

"Ayolah Sakura, hitung-hitung menjadi hiburan. Aku mohon..."

"Ya sudah, tapi semua menjadi tanggung jawabmu!"

"Kau tenang saja, ayo kita mulai aksi kita!' ujar Ino penuh arti dan semangat.

Dimulai dengan membuat beberapa lubang kecil di tembok yang menjadi pembatas antara aparteman Ino dan kumpulan laki-laki yang disebut sialan. Kemudian memasang _microcam_ dan menghubungkannya pada monitor yang ada di kamar tidur Ino.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan!" Ino mengambil posisi di samping Sakura yang terlebih dahulu duduk di ranjang menghadap layar monitor.

"Kyaaaa! A-pa yang dilakukan laki-laki sialan itu?" teriak Sakura saat melihat Sasuke melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya satu per satu di kamar tidurnya.

"Mungkin ia mau mandi Sakura,"

"Ganti, Ino ganti!" paksa Sakura panik saat mendapati Sasuke mulai melepas celananya.

"Biar saja Sakura, aku ingin melihat seberapa ukurannya," jawab Ino santai.

Ddrrt...dddrrt...dddrrtt...

"Sepertinya Sai menelponku, sebentar ya Sakura_-chan_ selamat menikmati tayangan itu sendirian," ucap Ino kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sakura dan menguncinya di kamar tidurnya sendirian.

"Eh tapi Ino!" terlambat bagi Sakura untuk menyusul Ino.

"Huuuaa, benda apa itu! Mana _remote_nya? Mana?" Sakura panik saat melihat milik Sasuke, ia segera menekan tombol pada _remote control_ monitor untuk mengalihkan pada _microcam_ terpasang di ruangan lain.

"Jadi mereka berempat adalah agen kepolisian, sial!" umpat Sakura saat melihat Shikamaru dan Neji membicarakan kasus yang _Dark Pricess_ lakukan dan ia pun melihat tanda pengenal mereka di atas meja.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Seberapa ukurannya?" ucap Ino tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mengagetkan Sakura.

"A-ku menemukan hal penting lebih dari sekedar ukuran, ternyata mereka adalah agen kepolisian yang ditugaskan untuk mengusut kasus yang kita lakukan,"

"Apa? Dari-mana kau tahu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!" Ino melakukan perintah Sakura, sedang Sakura sendiri beranjak mengambil mackbook Ino lantas mencari data keempat pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke mansion dan memberitahukan hal ini."

"Baiklah, tapi hilangkan dulu jejak permainan kita barusan."

**_Dark Princess_**

"Apa? Jadi mereka semua agen kepolisian?" pekik Tenten saat mendengar informasi yang baru saja diberikan Sakura dan Ino.

"Iya, apa kita kurang jelas memberikan informasi? Lagi pula Sakura sudah mencari data diri mereka," ujar Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita sebelumnya pada kumpulan laki-laki itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Apapun yang terjadi rencana kita harus tetap berjalan," ucap Ino.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengusut kasus kita?" tukas Sakura.

"Hal itu takkan terjadi selama kita tak terjebak dengan mereka, kita tetap harus menyembunyikan identitas kita yang sebenarnya seperti sebelumnya,"

"Baiklah hal ini menjadi kesepakatan kita berempat, kita harus lebih waspada kerena musuh kita adalah target kita sendiri,"

"Siap!"

CKLEK

"Princess sepertinya kita mendapat misi darurat," ucap Anko menggiring semua _Dark Princess_ menuju ruang pertemuan.

"Apa misi kita kali ini _Queen_?" tanya Ino saat mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang pertemuan bersama anggotanya yang lain pada _Queen_ Tsunade yang telah menunggu di situ.

"Tenang lah Ino, hal ini bukan kali pertama kita mendapat misi darurat. Misi ini harus dilakukan malam ini juga. Mau tak mau kalian harus menyelesaikan misi ini segera kerena misi ini sangat penting,"

"Kami tak terlalu peduli alasannya, cepat _Queen_ jelaskan apa misi kita!"

"Misi kalian harus membunuh Oura Crown pemilik hotel mewah yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, ia terlibat perdagangan shabu internasional. Dan target kita kali ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu Hinata, aku harap kau bisa profesional,"

"Aku mengerti _Queen_,"

"Kalian harus terjun langsung dalam misi kita kali ini, tak ada lagi tembakan jitu jarak jauh. Target kita sedang mengadakan pesta pada salah satu hotelnya di jalan Casablanca, kalian harus menyelesaikan misi ini dengan tuntas, bersih dan cepat. Gunakan strategi matang sebelumnya untuk penyamaran dan jangan lupakan sepertinya pihak kepolisian ikut berjaga di sana. Kami akan mengawasi dan melindungi kalian,"

"Siap _Queen_, baiklah kita akan bersiap!" empat remaja perempuan tersebut berjalan cepat menuju kamar masing-masing menyiapkan apapun yang mereka butuhkan.

Hinata menuju ruang komputerisasi, menotak-atik komputernya, mencari tahu sistem keamanan yang digunakan hotel tersebut dan mencuri informasi dari sana. Ia segera memberitahukan informasi yang ia dapat pada teman-temannya.

Tenten menyiapkan bahan peledak dan bom asap untuk keadaan darurat memasukkan benda tersebut dalam tas tangannya, ia juga membawa pisau lipat dan tentu saja senjata kesayangannya.

Sakura memilih senjata dalam ruang penyimpanan, tak lupa ia juga membawa peralatan medis darurat untuk mengantisipasi dan yang terakhir Ino ia membawa senjata kesayangannya dan senjata kecil lainnya yang telah ia modifikasi dan diberi racun.

Mereka berunding kembali, menyiapkan strategi. Dua anggota bertugas memancing keadaan dan terjun langsung dalam misi. Satu anggota melindungi kawannya yang terjun langsung dan sisanya mengawasi pergerakan target dan pihak yang melindunginya serta melaporkan apapun yang terjadi pada anggota lain.

Sakura dan Ino sedang merias wajahnya, memoles dengan make up agar terlihat lebih dewasa dan menyamarkan wajah mereka yang sesungguhnya. Riasan mereka membuat terlihat lebih cantik dan menggoda. Mereka juga menggunakan gaun malam yang seksi dan tentu saja untuk memudahkan mereka bergerak tentunya. Tenten mengenakan pakaian seperti pelayan dan tak lupa mengenakan topeng wajah laki-laki untuk penyamaran. Hinata hanya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam karena ia tak terjun langsung dalam misi. Tak lupa mereka semua menggunakan pakaian anti peluru yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh mereka tanpa mengubahnya. Anggota _Dark Princess_ pun menggunakan alat pengubah suara sesuai peran masing-masing yang terpasang pada gigi belakang mereka, mini headset yang terpasang di telinga masing-masing untuk menghubungkan satu dan yang lain. Khusus untuk Tenten, Sakura dan Ino memasang _microcam_ pada pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Setelah menyampaikan rencana mereka, Sakura dan Ino segera menuju lokasi target menggunakan audi hitam dan tampak seperti tamu pesta wanita dewasa yang cantik dan seksi. Di belakang mereka, Tenten dan Hinata menyusul menggunakan alpardh yang di dalamnya serupa dengan ruang monitoring.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan memasuki hall room hotel tempat pesta target berlangsung, mereka langsung disambut oleh pelayan hotel dan dianggap seperti tamu undangan. Lantas mereka berdua berpisah dan mencari target serta melihat keadaan di lokasi. Tenten menyusup memasuki hall room melalui jalan lain karena ia menyamar menjadi pelayan. Hinata berjaga di mobil yang letaknya tempat parkir dekat dengan pintu keluar hotel, namun tetap dapat melihat dengan jelas pintu masuk hall room.

Pesta yang diadakan benar-benar mewah, bernuansa putih salju dan abu-abu serta desainnya seperti kerajaan Yunani. Hal ini telah diketahui oleh anggota Dark Princss dari Hinata yang mencuri informasi. Sehingga Sakura menggunakan long _dress_ berbelahan dada rendah, tak lupa ia menggulung tinggi rambut _soft pink_nya seperti biasa ditambah bandana mirip mahkota seperti putri pada zaman kerajaan Yunani. Sedangkan Ino menggunakan mini _dress_ sutra yang menampakkan tubuh indahnya dan menggerai rambut kuning pucatnya namun diberi jepitan motif stilase bunga krisan. Mereka berdua telah meletakkan semua perlengkapan yang telah disiapkan dalam tas tangan masing-masing.

Mereka semua telah siap dalam posisi masing-masing dan...

"Kita lakukan misi ini dengan tuntas, siap?" tanya Ino.

"Siap!" jawab teman-temannya yang lain saling terhubung.

Tenten membawa nampan yang berisi _cocktail_ dan berjalan mengawasi target yang telah terlihat. Sakura mencoba untuk mendekati relasi Oura Crown untuk membuka akses menyelesaikan misi. Ino mulai menggoda dan membuat target tertarik dengannya. Hinata yang berada di dalam mobil terus melihat ke arah beberapa monitor dan memberi instruksi kepeda teman-temannya, ia juga mencoba melumpuhkan sistem pengawasan dan perlindungan target.

"Sial, aku melihat kumpulan laki-laki sialan di sini," ujar Ino pada teman-temannya. Ia melihat Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto serta Neji menggunakan tuxedo berbincang di dekat target dan sepertinya mereka juga menyamar sebagai tamu undangan.

"Aku juga," Sakura menimpali.

"Aku akan mencoba menarik perhatian mereka," ucap Tenten pada teman-temannya dan kalian segera jauhkan target dari mereka.

"Siap, aku akan mencoba mengiring target ke tengah tempat keramaian dan melemahkan pengawasannya. Sakura selesaikan misi ini segera!"

Hinata tak menyahut ia melihat sosok lain di antara orang-orang yang berdesakan di pesta tersebut.

"Hinata?"

"Yah? Aku akan melumpuhkan sistem pengawasan. Tapi masalahnya kalian hanya punya waktu selama tiga menit. Kerena setelah itu sistem cadangan akan berfungsi kembali," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah!" ucap mereka bertiga menyetujui.

Tenten berjalan menawarkan _cocktail_ yang ia bawa pada tamu undangan, tiba-tiba ia pura-pura terjatuh menumpahkan apa yang ia bawa pada salah satu pengawal target. Saat pria bertubuh besar yang basah kuyup akan mengamuk pada Tenten yang menyamar sebagai laki-laki, ia segera berlari menubruk kelompok agen kepolisan yang sedang berbincang. Tenten kembali tersungkur, ia melemparkan nampan yang bawa. Dengan cepat nampan tersebut meledak dan mengeluarkan asap, karena ia telah menempelkan bom asap aktif di bawahnya.

Hinata segera melumpuhkan sistem keamanan. Saat asap mengepul menyebabkan batuk Tenten berlari keluar hall room dan melepas topeng kulit dan pakaian pelayannya, menampakan mini _dress_ yang telah ia pakai sebelumnya dan menggerai rambut panjangnya. Ia berlari ketakutan menuju tempat parkir seperti tamu yang lain. Kemudian Tenten berlari menuju mobil audi Hitam yang digunakan Sakura dan Ino lantas membawanya menuju mansion diikuti alpardh yang dikendarai oleh Hinata. Mereka berdua mengikuti arus para tamu yang keluar Hotel beramai-ramai untuk menutupi jejak.

Mengetahui terjadi keributan pengawal target bersama agen kepolisian segera berlari mencari pelakunya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Ino untuk memeluk target yang telah berada di dekatnya pura-pura ketakutan dan meminta perlindungan. Mengetahui hal itu Sakura segera menyelipkan tangannya pada tamu pria dewasa lain dalam jasnya kemudian menembak target yang berada dalam dekapan Ino dari belakang. Lantas ia menembak pria dewasa yang telah ia manfaatkan dengan sangat cepat.

DOR DOR

Percikan darah yang awalnya ditimbulkan oleh timah panas yang menerobos merusak organ penting, berubah menjadi cairan merah kental mengalir deras dari tubuh pria dewasa yang meregang nyawa.

Sakura meletakkan senjata api yang gunakan dalam genggaman pria yang ia manfaatkan dengan cepat dan mencoba menjatuhkan diri seolah _shock_ berat.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Sakura berpura-pura histeris saat pria di hadapannya limbung karena bunuh diri, padahal ia yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Ino juga berteriak histeris lantas berlari memeluk Sakura yang tampak sangat _shock_ dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Kejadian ini menjadi samar karena asap yang mengepul serta tamu-tamu yang berlari berdesakan menyelamatkan diri.

"Sakura, peluru apa yang kau gunakan?" bisik Ino memeluk Sakura yang masih berpura-pura ketakutan.

"Tenang saja aku menggunakan senjata dan peluru standar," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan sidik jarimu pada senjata itu?"

"Aku telah menggunakan _lotion_ untuk menyamarkan sidik jariku sendiri, selain itu senjata tersebut telah aku genggamkan pada pria malang tadi,"

"Syukurlah! _Mission is completed_." Mereka segera melepas perlengkapan misi yang terpasang di tubuh mereka.

Sistem pengawasan menyala kembali, _Dark Princess_ hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari tiga menit untuk menyelesaikan aksinya. Asap yang mengepul perlahan hilang menampakkan dua korban yang tertembak dan beberapa orang pingsan serta mengalami shock seperti Sakura dan Ino.

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan terdengar kembali saat korban tertembak mulai tampak tergeletak mengenaskan termasuk teriakan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka berdua memang pandai berakting. Alasan mereka tidak ikut melarikan diri seperti Tenten kerena mereka berdua telah terjun langsung dalam misi lagi pula tak ada waktu untuk melarikan diri. Mereka pasti terlihat oleh tamu lain dan CCTV yang terpasang di sekitar hotel, selain untuk mengalihkan perhatian para agen kepolisian.

Ino dan Sakura bangkit dibantu dua pemuda tampan, mereka dibawa ke ambulan di depan hotel untuk diberi alat bantu pernapasan akibat menghirup udara dari bom asap. Sakura duduk di belakang ambulan bersama Ino di sampingnya. Sakura tetap memasang wajah _shock_ berat sedang Ino membantu menenangkannya.

Pemuda yang tadi membantu Sakura memakaikan jasnya pada tubuh dara tersebut yang masih bergetar, begitu pula dengan pemuda lain terhadap Ino di samping Sakura.

"Tenanglah," pemuda tersebut mendekatkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura, ia menyentuh tangan Sakura yang dingin.

"Aku takut," ucap Sakura serak, mendegar kata tersebut pemuda itu lantas memeluk Sakura dan mengelus punggungnya.

Ino dan pemuda di sampingnya kaget melihat adegan tersebut, meski ini bukan pertama kali namun lagi-lagi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Sasuke sebaiknya mereka kita bawa ke apartemen saja, setelah itu baru kita minta keterangan mereka. Aku telah melimpahkan tugas penyidikan kasus ini pada Naruto dan Neji," ujar pemuda tampan di samping Ino pada pemuda yang memeluk Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Dua pemuda tampan tersebut membawa gadis yang merupakan pelaku dari pembunuhan dalam _sport car_nya melaju ke apartemen mereka di pusat kota Tokyo.

"Kenapa kalian membawa kami kemari?" tanya Ino saat memasuki apatemen kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kau lebih memilih menginap di kantor polisi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hh? Memangnya kami salah apa?" ujar Ino dengan tampang sok polos.

"Dugaan pembunuhan, kalian kan berada di lokasi kejadian," ucap Shikamaru mencoba membujuk Ino.

"Oh begitu ya, tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok,"

"Tinggalah disini dulu, kami ingin minta keterangan dari kalian berdua."

'Sialan jangan kira kami tidak mengetahui apa maksud kalian!' batin Ino.

Empat remaja tersebut mendudukkan diri di ruang tengah apartemen membicarakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di hotel.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di hotel tersebut?" ucap Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami hanya menghadiri pesta menggantikan orang tua kami," jawab Ino.

"Apa kalian mengenal Oura Crown?"

"Tidak, kami hanya mengetahuinya. Apa kalian juga tamu pesta itu?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang kami punya tugas lain."

"Oh, apa kami sudah boleh pulang? Orang tua kami pasti khawatir," ujar Ino.

"Jika kalian ingin pulang kita bisa mengantar kalian," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu, kami bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Lebih baik kalian tinggal di sini dulu. Orang tua kalian pasti mengerti. Tidak baik gadis pulang malam-malam,"

'Sial, apa maksudnya coba kita ditahan di sini!' pekik Ino dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Ino, lebih baik kita menginap di sini dulu. _Qu_-_Kaasan_ pasti mengerti kok. Besok pagi mereka akan menjemput kita di sini," ucap Sakura menengahi pembicaraan Ino dan Shikamaru.

'Ash hampir saja'

"Baiklah," ucap Ino pasrah.

"Kalian bisa tidur di kamar yang tidak dikunci jika mau, kami ada urusan sebentar," ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino di apartemen.

"Jika kalian lapar ada makanan instan di lemari dapur. Anggaplah milik kalian sendiri." Imbuh Shikamaru, kemudian dua pemuda tampan tersebut keluar dari apartemen mereka.

"Mereka pasti kembali ke hotel itu, hei apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura melihat Ino yang berkeliling mengamati benda-benda dan keadaan di apartemen tersebut.

"Hanya memastikan mereka tak menjebak kita," jawab Ino.

"Duduklah sini Ino, kau tidak lelah?"

"Iya. Eh Sakura kau terlihat sangat mesra dengan Sasuke, apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Ino sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa samping Sakura.

"Benarkah? Tidak, kami saja baru bertemu beberapa hari,"

"Tapi kalian sangat cocok, kau tidak jatuh cinta kan dengan Sasuke? Jangan lupa permainan kita!"

"Itu juga bagian dari permainan kok,"

"Kau sudah cukup hebat rupanya,"

"Aku lelah, aku tidur dulu ya!" tukas Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu kamar.

"Eh tapi..."

"Besok saja kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menuju salah satu kamar di samping kamar yang digunakan Sakura lantas tidur di atas ranjang di kamar tersebut. Tak ada pilihan lain kedua gadis cantik tersebut tidur menggunakan gaun yang mereka pakai saat pesta meski tak nyaman karena terlalu terbuka.

"Nnngggghhh..." lenguh Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, Sakura kaget mengetahui tangan orang lain membelit pinggangnya dan memeluknya. Jelas itu bukan tangan wanita karena cukup besar dan kekar.

"Kau terganggu?" tanya pemuda tersebut merasakan pergerakan Sakura. Sakura mengenal suara siapa ini, suara dingin yang terus mengusiknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura kemudian melepaskan diri dari belitan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa aku salah jika menginginkanmu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kau..."

"?"

"Kau memperlakukanku seakan aku adalah kekasihmu,"

"Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti dan mengingat semuanya Sakura,"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau Sakura, apapun jika bisa mengembalikan semuanya,"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke," Sakura bangkit dari ranjang berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Ia merasakan kepalanya pening, Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tak apa Sakura?" ujar Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura yang akan limbung.

"Akh..." pekik Sakura saat rasa pening yang ia rasakan semakin menyakitkan.

"Seharusnya aku tak memaksamu, tidurlah kembali." Ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali terlelap. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah, ia mulai memejamkan mata untuk menyambut esok hari.

Keesokan harinya empat pemuda tampan yang merupakan agen kepolisian telah siap di meja makan menyantap sarapan paginya, obrolan santai tentang kasus yang terjadi kemarin malam mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

Sakura terbangun, ia segera melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar kamar.

"Sang putri sudah terbangun rupanya," sambut Neji saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar bersamaan dengan Ino yang juga melakukan hal yang sama di kamar sebelah.

"Kalian tetap terlihat cantik ya walau bangun tidur," imbuh Naruto. Dan tiga pemuda yang lain asyik mengamati tubuh dua perempuan yang terekspos membuat mereka menegang.

"Berisik," ujar Sakura culas membuat kedua pemuda yang bersuara terdiam.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat, hah?" tanya Ino membuyarkan pengamatan empat pemuda tampan yang duduk di meja makan.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan Ino sehingga membuat empat pemuda tersebut terhipnotis. Rambut dua remaja perempuan tersebut sedikit berantakan meski tak mengurangi kecantikan mereka berdua. Rok mini dress Ino tersingkap, di tambah tali mini _dress_nya yang semestinya berada di bahunya turun sehingga menampakkan belahan dadanya yang semakin rendah begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," ujar Naruto lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Dia sudah tidak tahan rupanya," ujar Neji. Naruto selalu melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap ada hal yang membuat dirinya menegang, ralat bagian lain dari dirinya menegang.

"Kumpulan laki-laki lemah," ucap Ino kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hh? Apa kau bilang? Aku bisa membuktikan padamu jika aku tak seperti yang kau katakan barusan," Shikamaru dengan menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Aku tebak milikmu tak lebih dari ini!" balas Ino sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau bisa membuktikannya sekarang jika kau mau!" ucap Shikamaru lagi sedikit kesal lantas mendekati Ino. Sakura hanya diam di depan pintu kamar yang baru saja ia gunakan seolah bertanya 'sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan'.

"Kau tak mengerti Sakura? Aku bisa mengajarimu jika kau mau?" tawar Sasuke mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lugu, kali ini ia benar-benar lugu.

"Hei Sasuke! Jangan dekati sahabatku! Sialan!" Ino memperingatkan Sasuke yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Ino aku ingin pulang," cicit Sakura menyadari situasi di sekitarnya mulai mengkhawatirkan.

"Benar kami ingin pulang, sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?" pekik Ino saat tangan Shikamaru menahannya.

"Kami tak merencanakan apapun hingga kalian memulai semuanya," ucap Shikamaru di telinga Ino kemudian meniupnya lembut.

"Sasuke hentikan!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

**_Dark Princess_**

Waktu mengulang semuanya...

Waktu kembali mengingatkanku...

Aku tahu, aku tak boleh menyalahkanmu lagi...

Walau bagaimanapun waktu yang membuatmu kembali untukku...

Kembali padaku untuk mengulang masa lalu...

**_To be continue_**

Bagaimana-bagaimana? Apa pertanyaan readers semua sudah terjawab di chap 2 ini?

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat simbiosis mutualisme dengan readers sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah membaca fic buatan saya. Saya tak sekedar membuat fic ini untuk menghibur atau menghabiskan waktu luang tapi juga ingin memberikan informasi lain untuk readers. Seperti sambil menyelam minum air.

Maaf jika sampai chap ini lemonnya belum ada, kan masih awal-awal masa uda lemonan.

Kalau masih ada typo, kesalahan EYD dan kekeliruan lain tolong beri tahu saya agar chap selanjutnya bisa saya perbaiki.

Maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang suka dengan pairing ShikaIno di fic ini, saya sengaja kan sifat mereka bertolak belakang banget jadi lucu dilemonin(?) nah lo? Saya juga belum menentukan fic ini sampai chap berapa kerena jujur saya sangat menyukainya.

Jika ada yang ingin memberi saya masukan sebagai inspirasi bagaimana alur setelah ini, kurang berkenan atau kurang jelas silahkan review J

Sekian dan terima kasih,


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kesenangan dan perasaan jelas berbeda,

Bukankah itu yang kau katakan?

Itu memang benar...

Tapi jangan abaikan hukum alam, saat hal itu mulai berlaku...

Mungkin kau akan kembali berpikir jika kesenangan dan perasaan saling bertautan

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Proudly Present_**

**_Dark princess_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun berlari keluar rumahnya menuju rumah lain. Ia ingin segera menemui gadis yang sebulan lalu menjadi kekasihnya, memberitahukan bahwa ia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Amerika sekarang. Anak laki-laki itu berhenti di depan rumah gadisnya, memandang heran. Rumah mewah tersebut terlihat sangat ramai, tampak beberapa orang berlalu lalang memasang raut kesedihan dan prihatin. Ia melihat banyak pria dewasa berpakaian polisi dan sebagian menggunakan pakaian seperti dokter yang menggunakan masker.

'Saku...' ia berlari menerobos orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling rumah mewah tersebut. Hatinya berubah menjadi khawatir dan penasaran meski itu tak ditampakkan melalui ekspresinya.

"Kau mau kemana nak?" tanya pria dewasa menahannya saat akan melewati garis polisi yang melingkari lokasi kejadian.

"Saku-Sakura?"

"Oh anak dari pemilik rumah ini? Kami telah membawanya di tempat yang aman, kau tenang saja nak,"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Telah terjadi pembunuhan di rumah ini, ayah gadis itu terbunuh oleh Ibunya sendiri bersama dengan pria asing yang bukan anggota keluarga ini,"

'Saku...' lagi-lagi nama itu terucap lirih dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemui Saku?"

"Untuk saat ini kau tidak bisa menemuinya, ia sedang mengalami trauma berat. Tapi suatu saat ia pasti kembali setelah mendapat pengobatan dari kami,"

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin akan sedikit lama. Siapa namamu nak?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Anak laki-laki itu berlari menuju rumahnya sendiri, ia baru saja mendapat telepon dari Ibunya.

"Uchiha? Nama yang sama dengan laki-laki itu?" ujar laki-laki dewasa yang merupakan anggota kepolisian.

Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya dengan tergesa, ia melihat Ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya telah siap untuk melakukan kepindahan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berpamitan dengan Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Ibu Sasuke.

"Belum Kaasan, Sakura tidak berada di rumah,"

"Baiklah, kau bisa menguhubunginya nanti. Ayo Sasuke! Kita bisa terlambat sampai di bandara," ujar Ibu Sasuke sambil keluar rumah.

"Tapi _Kaasan_ apa kita akan lama tinggal di sana?" tanya Sasuke membuntuti Ibunya.

"_Kaasan_ juga tidak tahu Sasuke, _Tousan_mu sudah lama menyuruh kita pindah sementara ke sana. Nanti kau pasti kembali ke sini,"

"Tapi _Kaasan_, aku tidak ingin pindah,"

"Apa kau akan tinggal di sini sendiri? Sudahlah kau bisa kemari lagi jika kau besar nanti." Ibu Sasuke mendorong anak bungsunya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak ada pilihan lain ia harus menuruti perintah Ibunya, mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan semua kehidupannya di sini termasuk gadis yang dicintainya.

'... Saku, maaf."

**_Dark princess_**

"Sasu... mmmpphhh" Sasuke melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura yang menggodanya. Ia melumatnya lembut, membiarkan lawannya merasa nyaman akan perlakukannya meski ia tahu Sakura meronta.

"Kyaaaa! Shikamaru! Kau sudah gila hah?" teriak Ino saat Shikamaru mendekat mulai membuka pakaiannya satu per satu. Shikamaru menubruk Ino yang duduk di sofa, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi soal milikku?"

"Hh? A-aku tadi bilang milikmu tak lebih dari ini!" Ino kembali mengacungkan kelingkingnya namun kali ini ia tampak ragu-ragu dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Kau yakin?"

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru menyentuh kelingking Ino yang mengacung lalu menekuknya ke depan, lantas ia menegakkan tiga jari Ino yang lain. Mulai dari jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis gadis tersebut.

Shikamaru memandang jemari lentik Ino dengan rangkaian tiga jari yang dibuatnya, "Bukankah ini terlihat lebih baik Nona Yamanaka?" Laki-laki itu kembali memandangi tubuh Ino dengan merenggangkan dekapannya."Hm? Harusnya aku yang menggunakan tiga jari milikku ini untukmu atau kau melakukannya sendiri untukku?"

"Lepaskan aku! Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Aku yakin kau lebih dari mengerti."

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu apartemen menghentikan aktivitas remaja di dalamnya sesaat kecuali Sasuke yang masih menahan kepala Sakura agar tak bergerak dan melumat bibirnya berbagi kelembutan. Lidah Sasuke menyelip di rongga Sakura menari-nari di dalamnya, mengabsen gigi putih gadis itu hingga pangkalnya. Neji segera membuka pintu, melihat siapa yang mengunjungi apartemennya pagi-pagi begini.

"Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu kami hanya ingin menjemput putri kami," ujar salah satu dari dua wanita dewasa.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk!" dua wanita dewasa beramput kuning pucat dan hitam bergelombang tersebut melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemen. Mata mereka segera terbuka lebar melihat dua dara yang dimaksud sedang melakukan adegan _rated_ T+.

"Sakura, jelaskan pada _Kaasan_ apa yang terjadi!" ucap Tsunade berkacak pingggang, Sakura segera melepaskan tautannya mengetahui ratunya melihatnya bermesraan.

"Kau juga Ino!" pekik Kurenai melihat putri kesayangannya terbaring di sofa bersama laki-laki yang bertelanjang dada memeluknya erat.

"_Kaasan_?" tukas Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Empat pemuda dan dua remaja peremuan tersebut berkumpul di ruang tengah memberi penjelasan pada wanita dewasa yang melihat adegan yang barusan mereka perankan.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian dengan putriku?" tanya Tsunade pada pemuda yang melumat bibir putrinya.

"Dia kekasihku," ucap Sasuke mantap, sedang Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Sakura kenapa kau tak bercerita pada _Kaasan_ jika mempunyai kekasih yang sangat tampan? Harusnya kau mengenalkannya pada _Kaasan_!" raut wajah Tsunade yang garang berubah menjadi lembut dan bermisteri.

"Tapi _Kaasan_..." sanggah Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura kau tak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan kita lagi," potong Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura kembali.

'Sial' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Pantas Sakura dan Ino sangat menggoda, _Kaasan_ mereka juga sama," bisik Naruto pada Neji.

"Ino, apa dia juga kekasihmu?" tanya Kurenai sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja," ucap Shikamaru.

'Apa yang kau katakan?' isyarat Ino pada Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang jelaskan, Mengapa putri kami ditahan?"

"Putri anda berada di lokasi saat pembunuhan terjadi, mereka dapat diduga terlibat dalam kasus itu. Oleh karena itu kami membawanya kemari," jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh begitu, apa kalian satu sekolah dengan putri kami?"

"Iya,"

"Kami kemari hanya ingin mengantar perlengkapan sekolah putri kami, nah Sakura dan Ino cepat bersiap ke sekolah bersama kekasih kalian. Kalian bisa terlambat!"

"Bukankah _Kaasan_ kemari untuk menjemput kami?"

"Iya awalnya, tapi setelah mengetahui mereka adalah kekasih kalian kami percaya pada mereka,"

"Terima kasih, kami pasti menjaga putri anda," ucap Shikamaru seraya merangkul pundak Ino.

"Ini perlengkapan sekolah kalian, jangan merepotkan kekasih kalian! _Kaasan_ masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan!" ucap Tsunade keluar pintu apartemen setelah mengecup kening Sakura begitu pula dengan Kurenai.

"Kalian tolong jaga putri kami, jangan kasar pada mereka. Karena mereka akan jauh lebih kasar pada kalian," pesan penuh arti Kurenai pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Percayakan saja pada kami."

"Bagaimana bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalian ti-dak bersiap ke sekolah? Nanti kita terlambat lo," jawab Ino sambil berjalan mundur memasuki kamar kembali menghindari Shikamaru yang mendekat.

"Kalau bisa kita tidak masuk sekolah untuk hari ini karena aku jamin kau tak sanggup untuk berjalan nanti,"

BLAAM

Ino menuntup kasar pintu yang ia gunakan dan segera menguncinya, ia bingung akan sikapnya sendiri. Mengapa ia justru menjadi seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, dimana sikap agresifnya selama ini seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Aku juga Sasuke, aku mau bersiap."

BLAAM

Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ino. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mengapa Sasuke dapat membuatnya berbeda, ia tak pernah bersikap penurut dan lembut seperti ini sebelumnya.

Benarkah? Itulah dirimu yang sesungguhnya Sakura, tapi kau tidak mengingat semuanya.

"Kalian berdua berangkat dulu saja, kami masih menunggu tuan putri," ujar Shikamaru pada Naruto dan Neji.

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu, janji kalian membawa mereka ke sekolah!"

"Tentu saja." Naruto dan Neji memilih untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu ke sekolah, sedang Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih menunggu perempuan yang mereka sebut tuan putri barusan.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat, lagi-lagi ia harus menahannya. Bukankah hal ini sangat menyiksa, terasa sangat mendesak dan sesak. "Kau tahu Sasuke, harusnya hal ini dapat dituntaskan," ujar Shimakaru memandang 'hal' yang barusan ia bicarakan dengan Ino.

"Hn, aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kami siap!" ujar Ino dengan seragan rapi setelah keluar dari kamar yang ia gunakan. Tak lama Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Siap untuk?" ledek Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja ke sekolah! Menyebalkan!"

Sakura menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke, ia khawatir wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat adegan yang mereka perankan.

Dua pemuda tersebut berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan gadisnya di belakang, Ino dan Sakura masih asyik menggerutu dan komat-kamit seperti kemarin. Sakura dan Ino memang sangat sebal dengan sikap Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sulit ditebak, sama seperti mereka sendiri. Aneh.

Selama perjalanan Sakura hanya diam dan mengarahkan pandangan di jendela Porsche Carrera milik Sasuke di sampingnya. Lain dengan Ino di dalam Ford Shikamaru yang terus berceloteh tentang sikap pemuda itu tadi. Walaupun Shikamaru seperti tidak peduli dengan ocehan Ino tapi ia memperhatikan gerak-geriknya diam-diam, dara tersebut memang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura saat turun dari mobil kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Ino.

"Kau suka dengan gadis itu Sasuke?" Shikamaru berjalan di sebelah Sasuke menuju ruang kelas.

"Tidak, tapi aku sangat mencintainya."

"Perkataanmu ini seolah Sakura adalah kekasihmu,"

"Dia memang kekasihku, sampai kapanpun dia tetap kekasihku,"

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini Sasuke,"

"Begitu pula denganmu."

Shikamaru kelu mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, gadis cerewet itu memang mengubah sikapnya. Ia pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

Sepertinya hubungan antara _Dark princess_ dan kelompok agen kepolisian mengalami kemajuan, mereka tak lagi segan untuk berbagi, bercanda dan saling berbicara. Lepas dari semua rencana yang _Dark princess_ lakukan perasaan lain memang mulai berkembang di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" Ino memulai pembicaraan pada para sahabatnya di kantin sekolah.

"Kalau aku sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, tapi dia tetap dingin seperti biasa," jawab Tenten.

"Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan besok malam," jawab Hinata.

"Apa?" tiga anggota yang lain tersentak dengan jawaban Hinata, ternyata gadis pendiam seperti Hinata selangkah lebih maju daripada mereka semua. Yang pertama, karena Hinata berhasil untuk kencan bersama Naruto. Kedua, Hinata menyebut Naruto dengan embel-embel 'kun'. Benar-benar tak mereka duga sebelumnya.

"Ssstt, jangan berteriak seperti itu," Hinata malu-malu.

"Ja-di kau sudah berhasil kencan dengan Naruto? Wah hebat!" ujar Ino tertular Hinata.

"Belum Ino_-chan_, kan kencannya masih besok,"

"Tapi kau sudah berhasil mendahului kita semua!" pekik Tenten.

"Ku lihat Naruto sudah menampakkan kalau benar-benar menyukaimu Hinata_-chan_," kali ini Sakura bersuara membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Eh tapi bagaimana hubungan kalian Sakura, Ino? Bukankah kalian kemarin menginap di apartemen mereka?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, ayo ceritakan pada kami!" Hinata ikut menambahi.

"Ah iya Sakura tadi pagi mendapat ci-mmm..." bibir Ino yang akan menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dibekap Sakura.

"Aku mohon jangan diceritakan di sini Ino_-chan_, kalau tidak adeganmu tadi akan ku bongkar juga!" bisik Sakura.

"Ah, iya iya. Nanti saja aku ceritakan pada kalian dijamin seru kok!" lanjut Ino.

"Ya sudah terserah kalian saja, tapi jangan lupa ceritakan pada kami nanti."

"Tenang saja."

_Dark princess_ menyudahi _talk show_ mereka setelah bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Tak lama mereka telah kembali di tempat duduk masing-masing dalam ruang kelas, menerima pelajaran seperti biasa.

Ino berlari kecil mengejar Shikamaru di depan ruang kelas saat pulang sekolah, "Shikamaru, aku pulang bersama teman-temanku saja!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tak perlu mendengar ocehanmu lagi,"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sssttt." Shikamaru meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Ino lantas berlalu melewati perempuan itu.

"Aku juga Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa sikap mereka sulit sekali ditebak?" tanya Ino pada Sakura di sampingnya saat pemuda yang di bicarakan jauh di depan mereka.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Ino_-chan_," Sakura dan Ino segera menuju tempat parkir karena Hinata dan Tenten telah menunggu mereka di mobil.

**_Dark princess_**

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus yang kalian usut? Apa kasus itu ada hubungannya dengan penembakan di hotel Oura Crown kemarin malam?"

Shikamaru menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum memaparkan analisa yang ia dapat dari kasus pembunuhan kemarin malam. "Pelaku pembunuhan bukanlah laki-laki tua yang menjadi korban malam itu, ia juga bukan tewas karena bunuh diri. Awalnya kami juga menyangka jika laki-laki itu menembak Oura Crown dari belakang lantas menembak dirinya sendiri atau bunuh diri karena laki-laki itu juga saingan bisnis Oura Crown. Tapi dari hasil otopsi menunjukkan pria itu tidak siap, lebih tepatnya ia dimanfaatkan oleh pelaku pembunuhan pada kasus ini. Pelaku yang sebenarnya menembak Oura Crown dari sisi pria itu lalu membunuhnya. Ini adalah aksi yang sangat cerdas dan tak kami duga sebelumnya,"

"Tapi motifnya ia tak berniat untuk menjadikan laki-laki itu diduga sebagai pembunuhnya, namun untuk menutupi jejak dan melakukan tugas utamanya. Membunuh Oura Crown dengan bersih dan tuntas," lanjut Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Menurut bukti yang saya dapatkan, peluru yang digunakan pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah peluru standar pistol revolver. Luka yang diterima Oura Crown juga tidak sama dengan luka yang diterima Lord Stafford. Kemungkinan pelaku pembunuhan ini berbeda. Tapi melihat aksi yang mereka lakukan sangat cepat dan tanpa celah membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah pembunuh yang sekelas dengan kasus yang kami usut,"

"Sekelas? Mereka sama," sela Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji sedikit kesal karena ucapannya disela.

"Merekalah pelakunya. Menurut analisa saya, mereka sengaja tidak menggunakan peluru yang mereka buat sendiri karena pembunuhan itu dilakukan secara langsung, tidak seperti cara mereka sebelumnya yang menggunakan senjata khusus _sniper_ bukan revolver."

"Itu kemungkinan keduanya, lagi pula seperti ucapanmu saat rapat kemarin luka yang diterima korban tepat pada bilik kiri begitu pula dengan kasus ini. Pelaku adalah orang yang sama dalam kelompok yang sama. Mereka telah terbiasa dan terlatih. Saya yakin mereka telah memiliki tugas masing-masing setiap anggota." Ucap Shikamaru pada Neji dan anggota lain.

"Terorganisasi? Apa mungkin mereka anggota Yakuza?"

"Tidak mungkin, untuk saat ini Yakuza lebih tertarik untuk kasus perlindungan perjudian, mengimport produk pornografi dari Eropa dan Amerika, prostitusi dan imigran gelap. Jadi mereka tidak mungkin melakukan kasus pembunuhan seperti ini," jawab Naruto pada anggota kepolisian lain yang juga menghadiri rapat tersebut.

"Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan mereka juga terlibat kontrak pembunuhan seperti Triad, karena pembunuhan ini pasti motifnya adalah kontrak atau perjanjian. Jadi mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran yang terorganisir dan sangat tangguh," ujar Neji.

"Saya rasa tidak, mereka membentuk kelompok sendiri. Karena mereka melakukan aksi dengan sangat rapi dan sempurna," sanggah Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah semua ucapan kalian akan menjadi pertimbangan untuk penyidikan dan penyelidikan kasus ini! Selesaikan tugas ini dengan baik dan laporkan pada kami perkembangannya."

"Siap!"

"Rapat kali ini saya akhiri, terimakasih."

Setelah pulang sekolah Shikamaru dan teman-temannya langsung menuju markas kepolisian dan intelejen Negara untuk menghadiri rapat membicarakan kasus pembunuhan yang mereka usut dan kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto berjalan beriringan bersama kroni-kroninya di koridor markas kepolisian dan intelejen Negara. "Eh aku masih bingung memang _sniper_ itu bukan penembak jitu ya?"

"Bodoh, _sniper_ itu penembak runduk bukan penembak jitu, penembak jitu biasanya disebut _sharpshooter_ atau _designated marksman_!" jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Mereka dibedakan baik dari segi bentuk penyerangan maupun senjata yang digunakan. _Sniper_ khusus dilatih sebagai ahli kamuflase atau _stealth_ yang tidak dipakai oleh para penembak jitu."

"Terus anggota kelompok pembunuh yang kita hadapi ini _sniper_ atau _sharpshooter_?"

"Menurutku ia _sniper_, ia terlalu hebat untuk dikatakan sebagai _sharpshooter_,"

"Itu sudah jelas, lagi pula kita bisa mengetahuinya dari senjata yang ia gunakan," sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahui senjata apa yang digunakan _sniper_ itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dobe." Ujar Sasuke datar lalu meninggalkan Naruto bersama pertanyaan bodohnya yang belum terjawab.

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mencerna jawaban Shikamaru dan Sasuke, lalu ia berlari kecil mengejar teman-temannya yang telah berjalan jauh di depannya."Baru kali ini kita menghadapi kasus pembunuhan seperti ini,"

"Kita harus mengetahui siapa target mereka selanjutnya,"

"Benar, selesaikan misi ini segera. Aku sudah muak!" Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelompok agen kepolisian ini.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin segera kembali ke Amerika? Apa kau rindu dengan kekasihmu di sana?" ledek Naruto.

"Cih, dia bukan kekasihku lagi pula..."

"Kau tertarik dengan Yamanaka Ino kan?" potong Sasuke.

"Seperti kalian semua yang tertarik dengan teman-temannya."

"Kita tahu sama tahu lah," pekik Neji lantas mereka kembali ke apartemen.

**_Dark princess_**

"Apa?" teriak Tenten dan Hinata mendengar cerita Ino dan Sakura tentang kejadian tadi pagi di apartemen.

"Yah begitu lah," ujar Ino santai.

"Waw, kalian benar-benar hebat!" ucap Tenten.

"Hebat apanya, itu memalukan!" celetuk Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Eh kita belum mengetahui siapa klien dan imbalan yang kita dari terima dari misi kemarin,"

"Iya, benar juga. Ayo kita bertanya pada _Queen_ sekarang!" empat remaja tersebut turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Ino berjalan menuju dapur mendekati Kurenai yang sedang membeskan peralatan makan, sedang temannya yang lain menunggu di ruang makan. "_Queen_, kami ingin mengetahui siapa klien dan imbalan untuk kita dari misi kemarin?"

"Eh kau Ino, sebentar ya tunggu di meja makan sana gih! _Queen_ masih membereskan ini,"

"Iya _Queen_ jangan lama-lama ya,"

Kurenai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan."Klien kita adalah, Hizashi Hyuuga. Ia memberikan 3 juta $ dollar ditambah liburan ke Honolulu Hawaii. Alasannya ia ingin menyingkirkan lawan bisnisnya di bidang pariwisata,"

"Paman?" gumam Hinata.

"Iya Hinata, dia adalah pamanmu. Tapi kau sudah diminta untuk profesional bukan?"

"Iya _Queen_, tapi aku..."

"Aku tahu kau merindukan keluargamu. Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka? apa sekarang kau menyesal?"

"A-ku tak menyesal _Queen_, aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa mereka juga sama denganku setelah aku pergi,"

"Entahlah putriku, jika kau merindukan keluargamu itu hal wajar. Tak dapat dipungkiri terkadang kita merindukan masa lalu kita yang pahit walau hanya sesaat, walau kita sendiri yakin tak ingin kembali mengulanginya lagi,"

"_Queen_ benar Hinata, kita semua sama denganmu. Kita semua menyayangimu, kita keluarga!" pekik Ino mencairkan suasana.

"Emm, permisi apa sekarang aku boleh berteriak senang karena mendapat hadiah liburan?" tanya Sakura membuat senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata, Kurenai, Ino dan Tenten.

"Kamu memang paling bisa Sakura, haha,"

"Hei jangan mengacak rambutku Ino!"

"Sepertinya persediaan buah-buahan kita hampir habis, apa kalian mau membelinya sekarang?" tawar Kurenai melihat buah-buahan yang tersedia di meja makan tak sebanyak biasanya.

"Baiklah _Queen_ kami kan membelinya,"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ikut yah? Aku harus melanjutkan mempelajari jaringan keamanan baru,"

"Iya tak apa Hinata_-chan_ lagi pula kita bertiga bisa melakukannya bersama. Iya kan Sakura, Tenten?"

"I-iya," jawab Sakura dan Tenten terpaksa karena menurut mereka berdua ada hal yang lebih penting dilakukan daripada sekedar berbelanja buah-buahan.

**_Dark princess_**

Seorang pemuda mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu diikuti anggota lain yang berkumpul di meja makan selesai melakukan kegiatan primer mereka."Jadi benar besok malam kau akan mengajak gadis pemalu itu kencan?" tanya Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, Hinata_-chan_ sangat baik dan manis,"

"Gadis itu memang cocok untukmu yang berisik!"

"Terima kasih, kalian harus mengurangi gengsi untuk mendapatkan gadis yang kalian inginkan di sini. Tidak mudah seperti dulu. Hei Teme apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau sama sekali tak menyentuh makananmu, biar aku tebak apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu!" ucap Neji selesai makan siang.

"?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan kasus yang kita usut 'kan?"

"Salah, Sasuke tak sekritis yang kau kira. Aku tebak dia sedang memikirkan gadis berambut pink yang kemarin menginap di sini,"

"Sakura? Kau naksir ya Sasuke? Menurutku Sakura cukup cantik bahkan sangat cantik, aku yakin dia telah mempunyai kekasih," ucap Naruto membuat orang yang dimaksud mulai naik pitam. Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan jemari tangan, menggertakkan gigi, ia menahan amarahnya mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan gadis itu," hibur Neji mencoba menurunkan amarah sahabatnya.

Naruto menyadari Sasuke mulai emosi karena ucapannya, lebih baik ia menghindari daripada mengobati. "Eng, teman-teman sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Hinata_-chan_, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa!" Naruto menghilang setelah pintu apartemen ditutup.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat sebelum menyampaikan mandat pada dua temannya yang tersisa. "Sebagai ketua kelompok aku memberi perintah kalian untuk berbelanja, karena persediaan kita mulai habis,"

"Kami menolak," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang melakukannya!" Neji bersuara.

Sepertinya akan terjadi perselisihan dan perdebatan antara Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga sama-sama menolak untuk melakukan hal yang notabenenya dilakukan oleh perempuan. Walaupun Naruto sudah tidak ada di meja makan bersama mereka namun sepertinya namanya tak luput dari materi perdebatan tiga pemuda tampan itu karena ia keluar sebelum mandat Shikamaru diberikan. Akhirnya setelah perselisihan dan perebatan panjang namun tanpa emosi maupun ekspresi mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja bersama. Terbaca aneh memang namun itulah keputusannya.

**_Dark princess_**

Tiga anggota _Dark princess_ memutuskan untuk membeli buah-buahan di supermarket suatu pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka tampak antusias memilih buah-buahan yang sudah menjadi favorit para penghuni mansion termasuk mereka sendiri.

Sakura dan Tenten menyernyit melihat Ino yang mengambil buah nanas utuh dan potongan buah nanas di rak buah-buahan."Bukankah nanas tidak termasuk buah favorit penghuni mansion?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba kau ingin membelinya," jawab Ino dengan senyum yang misterius.

"Kau mulai tertarik dengan nanas? Apakah pisang sudah tidak menjadi buah favoritmu lagi?"

"Sampai kapanpun pisang tetap favoritku, aku hanya tertarik ketika melihat buah ini. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya hal itu tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi,"

"Apa kau tidak mengingat seseorang ketika melihat buah nanas utuh yang dipegang Ino? Sepertinya Ino..." bisik Tenten pada Sakura di sampingnya.

"Yah aku tahu maksudmu," sahut Sakura lirih sehingga orang yang dibicarakan tak mendengarnya.

Tiga remaja perempuan itu segera menuju kasir karena kereta belanja mereka hampir penuh dengan buah-buahan, seperti ceri, apel, pir, stroberi, anggur, kiwi, jeruk, pisang dan tentu saja nanas. Sepertinya nanas akan termasuk daftar buah favorit penghuni mansion _Dark princess_.

"Apa kita langsung pulang setelah ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin membeli es krim dulu di tempat biasa, kalian tak keberatan kan?" Ino memang selalu membeli _banana split_ tiap kali ke pusat perbelanjaan, pisang benar-benar menjadi buah dan rasa favoritnya. Tapi sepertinya ia akan mencari _pineapple split_ tak lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan tiga pemuda tampan itu ahirnya berbelanja bersama. Meski wajah tak ikhlas masih ditampakkan oleh ketiganya. Kesepakatan menghasilkan peraturan bukan? nah peraturannya kereta belanja harus didorong masing-masing anggota selama tiga menit setelah itu akan berganti ke anggota yang lain. Mengapa agenda belanja menjadi serumit ini? Tentu saja karena pelakunya adalah kelompok pemuda dingin yang biasa mengunakan pemikiran namun sama-sama tak ingin melakukan kegiatan ini.

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan keluar pusat perbelanjaan sambil menenteng barang belanjaan yang telah dibagi rata sebelumnya. Ah benar-benar memuakkan! Batin salah satu diantara mereka.

Neji menajamkan pengelihatannya ia melihat hal yang tak asing di pengelihatannya. "Pink, coklat, kuning,"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Pink, coklat, kuning," serempak dua pemuda lain bersama Neji mengerlingkan pandangannya.

"Sakura,"

"Ino,"

Sontak Sasuke dan Shikamaru berlari meninggalkan barang bawaan mereka menuju dara yang namanya baru saya diucapkan.

DOR

Suara tembakan terdengar membuat pusat perbelanjaan hening lantas diikuti suara teriakan.

**_Dark princess_**

Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau Sakura

Bukankah itu yang kau katakan Sasuke

Kukira tak semudah itu...

Jika kau tahu, mungkin akan mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tambahan untuk melupakanku bukan untuk mengingatkanku kembali...

**_To be continue_**

Nah baru ada yang nyadar kalu sebagian scene di chap 1 mirip charlie angels. Aku bikinnya pas nonton film itu, hehe. Tapi jujur deh, saya tanya beda 'kan?

Saya memang hobi nonton apa lagi film laga atau kolosal. Saya bikin fic lagi (Port Royal) yang kebetulan pas nonton film juga, kalau bisa nebak itu film apa. Salut deh! #ga penting –plakk–

Maaf kalau chap ini telat mengecewakan saya sudah berusaha, mohon bantuannya untuk mengkritisi lagi :")


End file.
